Who Knew Who She Was
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: When Luna joins Hogwarts, she becomes fast friends with Summer Dilerd. But as they grow closer, Luna learns that Summer is hiding her true self, which might just complicate the growing friendship she has with famous Harry Potter. Luna/Harry. T for Swearing.
1. Year One Part 1

**A/N #1: I'M BACK! Okay….so I was actually back some time ago but whatever. Now you must be thinking, why in the world is this woman writing another story, when was the last time she finished any of her stories. Well let me tell you, the last story I finished was my 'Originals' story "Forgive don't Forget". But anyway…I've decided to start a new story. It is inspired by one of my best friends. Her name is 'RainbowPotter' (beautiful isn't it?) and she's new to so be nice to her. She's going to be uploading a story similar to this one soon, I think, I hope. So if you think we're copying, we're not. Hers is the original idea, mine is the revised one. **

**A/N #2: So I know I have like 2 HP stories going on, but right now they are the only ones I'm focusing on so it should be okay. **

**A/N #3: So this is going to be a mix of the books and the movie. It will probably be more of the movie because right now I'm watching them, and it's a little easier for me to reference those scenes. **

**A/N #4: The first two years is mainly about my OC and her friendship with Luna. Luna and Summer only interact with Harry properly during the second year. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…otherwise my life would be so blood perfect right now.**

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

**First Year Part 1:**

Luna took a seat comfortably in the empty cabin. She was glad to be alone and in silence after trying to get on the train on that busy station. Her silence had only been interrupted by a knock of a young girl. Said girl had long hair, like Luna's, but hers was coal black. It hang down her back, with a small part pinned back to frame her heart shaped face. She had big doe eyes like Luna's again, but they were a dark hazel. The only thing that was the perfectly same as Luna was her pale face. Her face stood out next to the darkness of her hair.

"Can I join you? Everywhere else is full," the girl asked.

"Of course. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. It's my first year," Luna said, smiling.

"I'm Summer Dilerd, it's my first year too," said the girl, nervous.

"Lulu!" said a red haired girl coming inside the cabin.

"Hey Ginny, how was your summer?" Luna asked her.

"It was really great. You would never guess who came to stay…HARRY POTTER! Can you believe it? Harry Potter, in my house. He even said hi to me," Ginny squealed. Summer looked down at the mention of Harry Potter.

"Wow. By the way, Ginny this is Summer. Summer this is Ginny Weasley, my best friend," Luna told her. Summer said hi to the other girl, and soon enough the three of them were chatting about Harry Potter, school and all sorts. Once they reached the castle, the three of them shared a boat with another girl named Amy. When they reached the great hall, Summer looked like she was about to be sick.

"Don't worry Sum. It'll be fine. My brothers say that it usually depends on which house your parents were in, so I'm mostly likely to be Gryffindor," Ginny told her. This thought didn't comfort Summer at all.

_But my mother was a Ravenclaw and my father a Slytherin. What if I get put in Slytherin, none of you would talk to me ever again, _Summer thought.

Summer closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she stared in awe at the Great Hall. She, Ginny and Luna walked in along with the rest of first years. She looked at the long table at the front and seemed to recognise everyone except Professor Snape. He should've been there, and she knew it. One by one, each student got called up. She regretted having her last name start with D, because she knew she would be one of the firsts ones.

"Dilerd, Summer," McGonagall called out. Quietly Summer went up, and as the hat was placed on her head she could hear him muttering. Seconds passed before the hat called out 'RAVENCLAW'. Overwhelmed with joy, she almost jumped all the way to the Ravenclaw table. Soon it was Luna's turn and the hat barely had touched her head when it called out Ravenclaw. Luna happily skipped towards her, earning a few curious stares from around them. In the end as Ginny said, she was put in Gryffindor, along with all her other brothers. That night Summer had one of the best sleeps she had ever had.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

The next day classes started and Summer was excited. During her first month or so at Hogwarts Summer quickly learnt who she liked and didn't, what she liked and didn't. Charms was her favorite class, and she was lucky Professor Flitwick was the teacher. She liked and was good at Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration too. But she didn't really like the teachers. McGonagall was strict but bearable, Snape left her alone but she could tell he was keeping an eye on her, and Lockhart was plain annoying, she disliked him the most. Luna seemed excel at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Ginny of course was amazing at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. The three girls were basically inseparable. Ginny and Summer would always come to Luna's rescue when someone would pick on her, so would Padma Patil, twin of Parvati Patil who was in Gryffindor, unlike Padma. But Padma didn't do it as much as Summer and Ginny. It wasn't until one day where Summer really snapped.

"Loony Luna! Loony Lovegood!" taunted some Slytherins. Summer turned the corner and saw that Draco Malfoy and some of his posse were teasing Luna and making her books fly around her. Immediately Summer whipped out her wand and flicked it. The books dropped and they all looked at her.

"Leave her alone, or you'll regret it," Summer snarled at them. The big one behind Draco laughed.

"Yeah, and you're gonna make us," he said, Summer identified him as Crabbe.

"Leave it, Crabbe," Draco snapped, giving Summer a cold stare. Summer returned the stare with the same coldness. They Slytherins walked away, and Summer went to help Luna pick her books up.

"You really didn't have to do that. I can handle them," Luna said softly and airily.

"No one should be treated that way. Especially not you. Anyway, I didn't just do for you. I hate those three, always getting on my nerves and teasing everyone. So I did it for me too," Summer said, giving Luna her books.

"I can't believe Draco actually backed down. I mean, especially to a girl," Luna said, giving Summer a look.

"Me neither, but he does know I can transform him into something so…" Summer trailed, before she and Luna burst into a fit of giggles. They walked over to the Great Hall, and found Ginny witting at a table waiting for them.

"Hey Gin. I just threatened Draco Malfoy," Summer said, sitting next to her. Ginny was about to reply, when Errol flew into the Great Hall.

"Hey Ron, isn't that your owl?" Dean called out. The entire hall watched as Errol flew into the bowl of crisps. Ron picked up the letter and colour drained from his face. Everyone watched in anticipation as he opened, but closed their ears as it started yelling.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

Over the next few weeks, school went as normal. Till the night of Halloween. The students were just going back to their dorms, when they found the three students and Mrs. Norris. Summer watched as Dumbledore explained to Filch that Mrs. Norris was simply petrified. Summer moved forward to read the message, and almost gasped out loud when she finally read it. She stared in shock at the words before her eyes.

_'__The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…enemies of the air beware.'_

Summer and Luna rushed off to their dorms, but Summer couldn't sleep that night. She knew that something was happening, and she would find out what. She summoned Dobby to her room.

"Dobby, what is going on?" she asked him.

"It's happening again. What happened 50 years ago is repeating. Dobby heard Master Malfoy talking about it," Dobby told her quietly.

"Oh no! He's trying to return, isn't he?" Summer asked. Dobby just nodded. Summer sent Dobby off and looked into the night sky. She wasn't about to let him return, and she would make sure it never happened.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

**Okay so there it is. Sorry there isn't much to this right now. But I promise it will get better. Make sure you read my other HP stories: 'Friends are Forever', 'Love Ends Never' (sequel to Friends…), 'Taking Care', and 'Surprise, Surprise'. **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. If you don't I will cry, and not write anymore. **


	2. Year One Part 2

**A/N #1: Okay so I know last chapter was pretty short, and this one will be too. But as we go through the chapters, it will slowly become longer and longer. **

**First Year Part 2:**

"These attacks are getting ridiculous!" Summer exclaimed sitting next to Luna in the common room.

"Don't worry Sum. I'm sure they'll catch the culprit soon," Luna said, calmly.

"How can you be so calm Lulu?!" Summer asked her, staring at her best friend.

"If Dumbledore is here, nothing will ever happen. And we have Harry Potter."

"You mean the heir of Slytherin," said a voice from behind them. They turned and saw Michael Corner.

"He is not the heir of Slytherin," Luna cried.

"Yeah right. Did you see what he did to Justin? He can talk to snakes, he has to be the heir," Michael argued.

"Yeah, and you must be stupid if you think Harry is the heir of Slytherin. I mean have you seen him. He is still clueless about half the things in our world, do you really think he knew that he could talk to snakes?" Summer snapped at him. This caused him to shut up. He and everyone is Ravenclaw knew that getting on Summer's bad side would be a grave mistake.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

At the beginning of Christmas Luna and Summer started to get worried about Ginny. She had been really closed up, and had barely talked to anyone. Summer finally tracker her down and saw that she was crying.

"Gin! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Summer asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just missing home. I mean yeah I have four of my brothers here, but it's just not the same," Ginny told her. She sounded sincere, but Summer knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Do you want me to get one of them?" Summer asked.

"No it's okay. I'll be fine soon enough. Anyway, what are you doing for Christmas," Ginny asked her.

"Staying at school, I don't really want to go home for Christmas. It'll be dark and depressing," Summer told her. Ginny nodded.

By the time Christmas came, the atmosphere around school was tense. The attacks were more frequent and Summer was frightfully suspicious. One night she finally decided to confront Draco.

"What is your father doing?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"He's behind all of this isn't. He's helping him isn't he?" Summer questioned him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. My father doesn't have anything to do with this. Keep your crazy thoughts yourself," Draco snarled at her and stomped away. She sighed and turned around. She saw Crabbe and Goyle staring at her.

"Well, follow your master, you fools," she snapped at them. Surprisingly they followed him quietly. She did a quick double take at them, then walked back to her dorm.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

When Luna and Summer learnt that Ginny had been taken, to say they were shattered was an understatement. They both sat together and cried till they couldn't cry anymore. When they found Ginny the next morning they couldn't be more thrilled.

"GINNY!" Both girls exclaimed when Ginny entered the Great Hall the next morning.

"You scared us. Don't ever do that to us ever again!" Summer said, squeezing her.

"No promises," Ginny half-joked. They then sat down at their tables as they were about to start the end of year feast. Towards the end of the feast Summer started to feel sick, and before she knew it, she was on the floor.

"Sum! Summer!" Ginny and Luna called out. Snape rushed over to where they were.

"Back away. Leave the girl in my care," Snape said, coming forward.

"Shouldn't she go to the hospital wing Professor?" Ginny asked.

"I'll decide what's best for her, I am her guardian after all," Snape said, not realizing that no one knew about this. Ginny, Luna and a bunch of others looked at him in shocked.

_'__Why didn't Summer tell me that Snape was her guardian? Did she think I would think think bad or differently of her?' _Luna thought.

Snape brought summer to his office and gave her a potion that woke her up.

"What the bloody hell?" she said, trying to get up.

"Language Riddle," Snape said to her.

"What happened?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Tom Riddle's diary is destroyed, and so is a part of you," Snape explained. Summer nodded her head.

"Oh, so Harry did it? That's good," Summer said, sitting up.

"And, your friends now know that I am your guardian," Snape said, slowly.

"What? Uncle Sev!" Summer said, standing up, only to fall back onto the chair.

"They wouldn't let me take you otherwise. It's for your benefit. No one can know," he told her. She nodded and settled herself into his chair.

"Fine. But to make up for this you have to buy me an owl," Summer said, grinning slyly. Snape rolled his eyes and nodded his head. She squealed and hugged him from the back, then scurried back to her dorm. But before she could go in she was ambushed by Ginny and Luna.

"How could you hide that fact that Snape was your legal guardian?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I didn't want you guys to think I was some Slytherin junkie. You would have treated me differently," Summer said quietly.

"Who cares who your guardian is? Your my best friend, not him," Luna pressed on. "I don't care who your guardian is."

Ginny nodded in agreement and the three girls hugged each other. Before getting on the train the next day, they hugged each again.

"Promise you'll keep in touch," Summer asked. The girls nodded and bid each other a farewell, waiting to see each other next school year.

**BREAKBREAKBREAK**

**Okay so chapter 2, and as I said earlier, the chapters will slowly become longer. **

**Please READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and not write anymore.**


	3. Year Two Part 1

**A/N #1: Harry/Luna fans, the wait is over. HUNA is in this chapter people! :D**

**Year Two Part 1**

Summer lay in her bed thinking about everything happening around her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a owl flying in and dropping a letter on her stomach. She opened it and saw it was from Ginny.

_Summer,_

_It's so amazing here in Egypt. We've visited pyramids, tombs and eaten some really interesting food. Would have loved for you and Lulu to join me. We'll be back a week before returning to Hogwarts. Would you like to join my family in Diagon Alley, to buy books and such. I've invited Luna, and she has agreed. Hope you're feeling better. Reply soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny_

Summer jumped out of bed and looked for Uncle Sev.

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev!" she called out. She found him in the reading room, dark as usual.

"Yes my dear," he said, still reading his book.

"Can I go to Diagon Alley to get my books with Ginny and Luna?" she asked.

"If you must, but do not spend too much time with them."

"Thank you!" She rushed back to her room to reply to Ginny. Unlike the rest of the house, her room was full of bright and vibrant things. It had light blue walls, with white daisies on them. Her bed was white and light blue as well.

_Ginny,_

_I would love to join you and Lulu. Can't wait to see the both of you. I'm feeling much better._

_Lots of love,_

_Summer_

Summer gave her owl, Amethyst, the letter. She was excited to see her friends again.

**HARRYHARRYHARRY**

Summer entered the Leaky Cauldron with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George trailed behind them. Ron and Hermione were arguing about their pets, once again. Ginny and Summer were indulging in a deep conversation about boys.

"Aren't you a bit young to be talking about boys?" butted in Fred, giving his sister a disapproving look.

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing with toys?" Ginny said, glaring at her brother. Summer stifled a giggle.

"I'm keeping an eye on you two. I don't want any boys to be coming anywhere near you," Fred and George told them. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not your sister. I can handle myself," Summer said, sitting next to them at the table.

"Yeah, but we like you and Luna enough for us to consider you sisters. So yeah…no boys," George said. The girls just huffed and turned back to each other. They stopped talking when they heard that Harry was here. Ginny just smiled at Harry.

"Harry, this is Summer-"

"Ginny's best friend-"

"And basically our-"

"new little sister." Fred and George said.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter," Harry told her. Summer laughed.

"I really don't think you ever have to introduce yourself. Everyone knows who you are," Summer told him, smiling.

"Force of habit," Harry admitted. Then Summer and Ginny went back to discussing what they were doing at Christmas.

"I'm staying at school, as usual," Summer told Ginny.

"Me too," Ginny said, "let's see if Luna is too. Then maybe we can have a sleepover in your dorm. I'm sure McGonagall and Flitwick wouldn't mind." Summer agreed. She was excited to go back to school and see Luna once more.

**LUNALUNALUNA**

Once the feast was over, Summer rushed to Snape's office. He was surprised to see her there.

"What are you doing out of bed? It's past curfew and it's dangerous to be out now," Snape told her, making her walk back to the dorms. But Summer wouldn't budge.

"No! I want you to tell who escaped from Azkaban and why the dementors are here?" Summer demanded.

"No one you know," Snape told her, off handedly.

"No. Tell me now, or I will not sleep," Summer said. Snape sighed.

"Fine. But you must do anything to try and find him or anything stupid. He's a convict and dangerous." Summer just stared at him expectantly.

"Sirius Black."

"Sirius is out! I'm so happy," Summer exclaimed.

"He escaped from Azkaban. Don't go looking for him, it's not safe," Snape scolded her, before sending her off to bed. But all Summer could think of was seeing Sirius again.

**DRACODRACODRACO**

Luna and Summer walked forward and joined the third years for their Care for Magical Creatures class. They hung at the back till they reached the clearing and saw Draco frighten Harry.

"Leave him alone Draco. You don't have to be jealous that even Dementors rather pay Harry attention than you," Luna's dreamy voice said, defending Harry. Harry and Hermione looked surprised and pleased, while Ron and Summer looked impressed and proud.

"What did you say Loony?" Draco snarled coming forward. Harry jumped in front of Luna before anyone else could.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"Looks like you've got a girlfriend Potter," Draco mused, "Loony and Potter."

"Her name is Luna. You and friends better leave her alone or else," Summer threatened. Draco glared at her and backed away.

"Thanks for that," Harry said, turning towards Luna. He took her in. Her pale face, long wavy blonde hair, the same color as Malfoy's, and her big dreamy doe eyes.

"No problem Harry. I know how it feels to be taunted and made fun of. It's nice to be the person defending for once," Luna said, smiling dreamily. Summer smiled at her best friend.

"Da-da-da-daaa," Hagrid said, as the class turned around. They all back up a little, except for Luna of course. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff," Hagrid said, "firs thing you wanna know bout hippogriff is that they're very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff, it may just be the last thing you do…now who'd like to come and say hello. One boy, one girl please." Everyone took a step back, except for Luna and Harry.

"Ahh Luna and Harry, perfect volunteers. Very brave, I must say. 10 points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Hagrid said. Harry look alarmed, but Luna looked perfectly calm. "Okay, be nice. Come forward a little and bow. If he bows back, then you can go and touch him, if not…well we'll get to that later." Luna and Harry both took a step forward and bowed a little. Buckbeak came forward and Hagrid told them to back off a little. Summer, who happened to be next to Draco, grabbed him arm a little. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she snatched her hand away. Thankfully Buckbeak bowed back and Harry and Luna were allowed to go and stroke him. As they edged forward, everyone was tensed again. Luna went forward a little more than Harry, and Buckbeak came towards her. Summer grabbed Draco's hand.

"You know if you wanted to hold my hand, you just had to ask," Draco said, smirking. Summer pulled her hand away.

"Oh please. I'm just worried for Luna, I would never intentionally hold your hand," Summer snapped at him. She looked away and watched Luna slowly pet Buckbeak along with Harry. She smiled at watched them.

"Oh well done Harry and Luna. Very well done. Another 10 points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Hagrid said. "You can ride him now." Both Luna and Harry looked at him in surprise. Hagrid lifted Harry on to Buckbeak first, then put Luna behind him. She gripped onto him hard as they took off.

"Now may be a good time to mention that I'm not really comfortable with heights," Luna mumbled.

"It's okay Luna. I'm great with heights, just don't look down," Harry said, trying to get her mind off the fact that they were very high up. A few minutes later he could feel Luna relax a little. He turned a little and saw her smiling serenely.

"It really is beautiful," Luna said looking down a little. When they landed, everyone cheered for them. Harry helped Luna get off, and held her hand for some time. They moment was broken by Draco rushing forward and all they could do watch while Buckbeak attacked him. Surprising herself Summer ran forward.

"Hagrid! Do something! Take him to the hospital wing!" Summer exclaimed, coming forward to check Draco. She watched as Hagrid carried Draco away. She turned and saw Luna smiling at her, and Ron staring at weirdly.

"What?" she asked.

"I knew you liked him," Luna said, skipping past her. Summer's mouth dropped, along with Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's.

"Sum…you…Malfoy…what?" Ron asked.

"I don't like Draco. No way in hell!" Summer exclaimed. "I just didn't want Hagrid to get into trouble for something that was Draco's fault." She turned away again, her face burning up. No way in hell did she like Draco Malfoy.

**GINNYGINNYGINNY**

Luna and Summer stood in the middle of the room with the rest of their class. Professor Lupin decided to teach the seconds years the same thing as the third years.

"Now students, the third years had a great time with this. Now it's your turn, and remember what I said. The thing you fear the most, and something that makes you laugh," Lupin told them. Luna ended going first. Suddenly it was dark all around them, but surprisingly soon there were fireworks everywhere. The class cheered, and Ginny went next. For a minute she was standing in a pool of blood, then the next moment there was clouds around her. It was then Summer's turn and in front of her there were suddenly bright flashes of light.

"Ridikulus," she muttered and suddenly the flashes of light were balloons flying around. She smiled and went to the back of the line. She decided that Lupin had been her favorite teacher yet.

**RONRONRON**

Summer asked Ginny why they were sleeping in the Great Hall.

"Didn't you hear?" Ginny asked. Summer shook her head. "Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady. He was here inside the school."

"What? What happened?" Summer asked.

"Nothing much. We just slept in the great hall, Dumbledore didn't want to take any chances," Ginny told her. Summer thanked Ginny for telling her and raced off to find Snape. She found him in the potions classroom.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded as she entered. But she was surprised to see Professor Lupin there. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Snape stared at her, then at Lupin.

"It's okay Miss Dilerd, I was just leaving," Lupin said. He gave Snape one last look then left the Potions classroom.

"What was that about?" Summer asked him. Snape shook his head.

"None of your business. What did I not tell you?" he asked her.

"About Sirius. He was here in the castle. Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"He's dangerous. I told you not to go looking for him. Anyway, he's not in the castle anymore."

"But-"

"No buts Summer. He's dangerous and you are to stay away from him," Snape told her, and with that he left her alone in the class room. All Summer could think about how much she had missed Sirius.

**ENDENDEND**

**Please READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and stop writing. **


	4. Year Two Part 2

**A/N #1: So I just realized that something didn't make sense. The fact that Summer knows everything is really weird. So basically Summer is the same age as Harry, Ron, Hermione and co. but she is in the year below, because of her childhood and how she was hidden away. I just thought I'd clear that up. **

**Year Two Part 2**

Summer and Lune made their way down to Hagrid's hut. They saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione were just there in front of them.

"Hagrid, how did it go? At the hearing," Hermione asked. They listened as Hagrid explained to them what went on in the hearing.

"They Lucius Malfoy asked for the worst thing," Hagrid told them, "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!"

Luna grabbed Harry's hand and gasped, while the rest of the looked at Hagrid in horror. Summer knew she had do something about it. So later on in the she found Draco.

"How dare you? You little rat!" she said, cornering him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"How could you? That creature is majestic thing, and because of you it's life is going to end. You absolute monster!" Summer yelled.

"It deserves to die, it attacked. Bloody chicken," he told her. Summer huffed and hit him on his injured arm, then stomped off.

**HERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONE**

Summer joined Harry, Hermione and Ron as they went to support Hagrid. Once they got there though, they saw Draco.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach," Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Draco.

"Hermione no!" Ron yelled. "He's not worth it."

"Hermione go!" Summer yelled. Hermione pulled away, but then punched him in the face when he laughed at her. The trio ran away, leaving the four laughing.

"That's felt good," Hermione said, smiling.

"Not good, bloody brilliant," Ron said. Summer high-fived Hermione. They made their way down to Hagrid's hut. They sat in there with him, to support him.

"I'm sorry Hagrid. I thought I could try and convince Draco, but nothing worked," Summer told him.

"No one can convince the Malfoy's once they've made a decision," Hagrid replied bitterly. Their conversation was interrupted by a stone hitting Harry, and him seeing Dumbledore coming. Hagrid rushed them out and they all snuck out. As they walked back up, Summer had a bad feeling inside of her. They watched as the executioner swung his axe down. Summer looked away. The moment was ruined by Scabbers biting Ron. They ran after Scabbers, only to be attacked by a dog. As Harry and Hermione swung around, Summer looked for the knot in the tree, and finally successfully reached it. As the tree froze, Harry, Hermione and Summer ran in looking for Ron. When they got to him, Ron looked into a corner and they all turned to see what he was looking at. There in the corner stood…Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Summer yelled, about to go forward but was held back by Harry. Harry then attacked Sirius. "HARRY! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Summer yelled at Harry trying to pull him away. But thankfully Professor Lupin came just in time. The students watched as Lupin and Sirius hugged. Summer finally ran forward.

"Sirius!" Summer yelled, as she hugged him.

"There you are Sunshine! How have you been?" Sirius asked, smiling down at the girl.

"Better now that you're here. Uncle Sev wouldn't let me look for you. I've been trying to see you the entire year!"

"I'm here now, sunshine. Everything will be fine!"

"What is going on?" Harry yelled. Harry listened as Lupin and Sirius explained about Peter Pettigrew. They were interrupted by Snape coming in. Summer stood in front of Sirius.

"No! Uncle Sev stop it. He's innocent!" Summer yelled, blocking Snape's view of Sirius, tears running down her face.

"Get out of the way Summer. He's dangerous!" Snape told her. But Summer wouldn't budge.

"Summer, sweetheart it's okay. I'll be fine," Sirius told her. He moved her to the side and made her stand next to Harry. He then moved forward towards Snape. While they were talking Harry stole Hermione's wand. Suddenly Snape flew backwards.

"Uncle Sev!" Summer yelled. "Harry!"

"Harry, what did you do?" Ron asked him.

"You attacked a teacher," Hermione exclaimed.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," Harry demanded.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy - give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean..." He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat - there are millions of rats - how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

The rest watched as Sirius and Lupin explained everything. In the end Harry had convinced them not to kill Peter.

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better," he said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure. Summer was next to him, making sure he was okay.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little - overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this..."He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high. Summer helped Sirius and Harry bring up Ron. Once they got up, Summer watched as Harry and Sirius walked away together.

"How do you know Sirius black?" Ron asked.

"He's my uncle. Well not directly, his brother Regulus was my godfather. When Regulus died, I was supposed to live with Sirius, but then he went to Azkaban so I live with Snape now," Summer explained. "Now he's free, I can finally live with him again." They were interrupted by Lupin's ragged form transforming. Sirius ran forward. The students watched as Lupin turned into a werewolf. Lupin threw Sirius to the side, and Snape came out of the Whomping willow. He tried to defend them, but Lupin pushed him. Thankfully Sirius rescued them.

"Sirius!" Summer cried, tears streaming down her face. Snape held her back from going after him. Hermione and Ron held Harry back, but he couldn't be held back.

"Harry!" the three students cried out as he ran forward.

"Potter! Get back here!" Snape said. They watched while Harry ran after his godfather. Snape took the others back to the castle. Summer sat next to Ron, waiting for news of Sirius and Harry.

**SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS**

After visiting Professor Lupin, Harry was walking when Summer approached him.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," Summer said. Harry nodded and they walked together.

"Well, you see…ummm…my parents are dead."

"Oh I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Oh it's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I live with Snape, and my god father was Regulus Black. That's why I know Sirius. After Regulus died, I was supposed to live with Sirius, but then got sent to Azkaban. So I went to live with Snape, since he was the only one my father really trusted to look after me. Snape's my Uncle and no matter how many people hate him, he's the one who raised me. I wanted to tell you that this is the reason I defend Snape, the reason I Draco. I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me, but keep being friends with Luna and Ginny. They both know, and so do Ron and Hermione," Summer explained. Harry was surprised, and honestly didn't know what to say.

"You live with Snape. Wow, that's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't think any different of you. You're you, you're not Snape or Malfoy. Anyway, since you're basically Sirius's goddaughter, doesn't that kind of make you my god sister. So I'm not really going ignore my sister, am I?" Harry said smiling. Summer smiled and laughed. They continued walking to the great hall, where they found the Firebolt. Harry took it out, and on their way to courtyard Draco yelled at Summer.

"You better be packed Dilerd, I'm not going to wait for you," he shouted. Harry, Luna and Ginny gave her a look.

"Being forced to spend summer with him," Summer said rolling his eyes. They all ran out, and watched as Harry sped off on his broomstick. For the first time in a long time, Summer had felt good about the upcoming Summer.

**SNAPESNAPESNAPE**

**Please READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and stop writing.**


	5. Year Three Part 1

**A/N #1: So in this story, Luna isn't bullied because Summer is her best friend, so she is pretty much accepted by her fellow classmates. **

**Year Three Part 1**

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Fred asked.

"Let's put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know," Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"Father and I have seats in the V.I.P. box, invited by the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge," Draco boasted.

"Don't boast Draco," Lucius said stopping him.

"Yes, we wouldn't want anyone thinking you bribed him for those seats, would we?" said a voice from behind the Malfoys. They looked and saw Summer standing there. She was wearing a red and black lace top, with a pair of jeans.

"Summer!" Ginny and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Summer greeted them, pushing past the two Malfoys.

"Do you want to join us?" Ginny asked, looking at her father.

"Of course, the more the merrier," Arthur agreed.

"Gladly. Any more time with these two, I think I'll go mad," Summer said, smiling. She hopped onto the railing and allowed herself to be pulled up by Cedric. They made their way up and finally found their seats.

"Woah, these are cool seats!" Summer gushed, as she took her place between Cedric and Harry. They watched as the match went on. Cheering whenever each team scored a goal. She joined them at their tent after as well. While the boys were cheering, Ginny and Summer sat at the side. Suddenly they were interrupted by Mr. Weasley. They rushed outside and saw what was going on. Summer was pulled along with Harry, who wouldn't let her go off. Suddenly she got pushed away from Harry.

"Summer!" he called out, looking for her. But suddenly she felt her heart swell up, and she fell to the ground.

_"__You've done well Wormtail," said a scratchy voice. "You shall be rewarded."_

_"__Thank you Master. It'll soon be time for your return," Wormtail responded._

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled from the ground.

"Merlin Summer! You scared the daylight out of me," Ginny said, hugging her best friend.

"What happened?" Summer asked.

"You got separated from us, and Harry wouldn't leave with you. Then for some reason you both fell to the ground," Ginny explained. Summer turned to look at Harry who was looking up at the sky, that had been covered with the Dark Mark. She didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't good.

**FREDFREDFREDFRED**

Summer sat in the cabin with Ginny, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George. They were discussing the Quidditch World Cup, when Ginny decided to ask Summer about her holidays.

"So Sum, how was Summer with the Malfoys?" Ginny asked her.

"Awful. All I looked forward to was seeing you guys," Summer told her, "I got the worst news as well."

"What?" Hermione asked sitting next to her.

"I've been promised to marry Draco when I come of age," she blurted out.

"WHAT?!" said the entire cabin, excluding Luna.

"Luna are you not shocked?" Ginny asked.

"She already told me via Howler. It kept me up at night," Luna said in her usual dreamy tone. Summer blushed.

"But how…what…when…WHY?" Ron spluttered.

"My father made Regulus my god father, but made Snape take care of me when Regulus died. Snape was going to give me to Sirius, but he went to Azkaban. He also told Lucius that he wanted me to end up with a pure blood so he said that he wanted me married to Draco."

"But your father is dead." Ron blurted out. Everyone stared at him.

"I know, thank the lord," Summer said. Everyone stared at her. "What? He wasn't a good man. He was a big follower of You-Know-Who." The rest of the ride they didn't talk about it.

**GEORGEGEORGEGEORGE**

Summer and Luna sat outside when they heard a commotion going on. They stood up and went to see what was going on. They saw Professor Moody, swishing a ferret around. She went up to Harry and asked what was happening.

"That's Malfoy," Harry said, trying not to laugh. Luna cracked a smile.

"What?" Summer exclaimed. She was about to interfere when McGonagall came and put a stop to it. She watched as Draco ran off. She turned and saw Moody eyeing her. She shivered and backed away. She and Luna walked away.

"Ugh! I'm really not comfortable with Moody. I mean, I've met him before, but he's never been this evil and creepy," Summer told her. She sensed something wrong.

**MCGONAGALLMCGONAGALLMCGONAGALL**

Since the Yule Ball had been announced everyone had been asking each other to be there date. Summer was sitting in the courtyard with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Ron when she was asked.

"What's that?" Ginny said, point up. They all looked and saw a paper dove flying towards them. It majestically landed on Summer's lap. She opened it and read it out loud.

_Summer, will you go to the ball with me?_

_-Draco_

Everyone, who has watched the dover float over, looked in shocked. Summer's jaw dropped and she looked up, seeing Draco smirk at her.

"Did you really have to ask?" Summer asked him.

"Eh, it's the polite thing to do. And I need to make sure no one else asks you to go with them. So, what do you say?" Draco told her.

"Do I have a choice? Of course I will," Summer said, rolling her eyes. Draco smirked.

"Well get back to whatever you were doing!" he snapped at the rest of the people around.

"You're going to the ball with Malfoy," Ron asked her.

"I have to. It would be a disgrace if I went with anyone else. I thought everyone knew that I was going with Draco, but then Cedric and George asked me, and Draco got mad. So…yeah," Summer explained.

"Wait…Cedric asked you?" said Harry. Summer nodded. "But I thought he was going with Cho."

"He asked her, after he asked me."

"Wait…George, as in my brother George asked you?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, he said he had no clue who to ask, so he asked me as a joke," Summer explained. "Anyway, Draco got mad that other guys were asking me, so I guess this was his way of telling everyone that he's going with me. Which reminds me Gin, who are you going with?"

"Neville," Ginny replied.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh calm down, Ron. It's Neville. What's the worse he can do, hold my hand?" Ginny told him, rolling her eyes. Ron huffed, but agreed.

"That reminds me. Luna, I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?" Harry asked. Summer, Ron and Ginny all snapped their heads to look at him, while Luna went wide eyed.

"You…want to go to the ball with me. You, Harry Potter, want to go to the ball with me, Loony Lovegood?" Luna asked, still a little shocked.

"Yeah. I mean, only if you want to too," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I would love to go with you," Luna said.

"Well I guess that means, that we have to go get dresses," Ginny said, standing up. Summer and Luna got up and went with her.

"Great, even Loony Lovegood has a date and I don't," Ron whined.

"Don't call her that, and just ask someone," Harry told him.

"Easy for you to say, you're Harry Bloody Potter," Ron said.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll get a date eventually," Harry said, patting him on the back. Ron just hoped he was right.

**DUMBLEDOREDUMBLEDOREDUMBLEDORE**

Harry and Ron were waiting for their dates by the entrance to the Great Hall. Finally Padma came and Ron went in to join the rest. When Harry turned towards the stairs and his jaw almost dropped. There standing at the top of the stairs was Luna. Not Loony Lovegood, Luna Lovegood. She was wearing a deep red strapless dress, with diamonds on the bodice, and a long skirt that flowed down to the ground. Her face had a minimal amount of makeup, just some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. Her hair was up in a bun, with some strands hanging around her face. She descended the stairs slowly.

"Wow Luna, you look…wow," Harry said.

"I hope that means good," Luna said, smiling dreamily.

"Oh, it definitely does," Harry said. Then Draco approached them.

"Well Lovegood, you clean up well," Draco said.

"Thank you Draco. You look quite handsome too. Don't worry, Summer will be here soon," Luna said dreamily. Harry felt a twinge of jealousy when Luna called Draco handsome. Harry then was approached by McGonagall who told him to be prepared to dance.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm a pretty good dancer," Luna confided in him. Harry was relieved. He turned and saw Cho looking at him, he smiled at her.

"She looks beautiful," Luna said. Harry agreed, but then saw where she was looking and held his breath. Summer looked gorgeous. She was wearing a dark-ish blue halter neck dress, that was fitting around the waist, then flowed down straight. She also had minimal amount of make-up. He hair was in a clean French side braid. She made her way down the stairs.

"Hey guys. Don't you look amazing Lulu, and very dashing I must say Harry," Summer said, approaching them. She then turned to Draco, who was still in awe of the beauty. "Well Draco, I must say you look dashing in your robes."

"You look…beautiful," Draco finally breathed out. Harry's jaw almost dropped, while Luna smiled. Summer blushed, and took Draco's arm.

"Thank you Draco, now I think we should go in," Summer said, dragging him away. "Good luck you two!" They entered the hall and Summer found Ginny, Neville, Ron and Padma. They stood there waiting for the champions to come in. When they did, their jaw dropped.

"Is that Hermione?" Summer asked.

"With Viktor Krum?" Ginny finished.

"No…it can't be," Ron said. While Draco just stood there, surprised. They watched as Harry and Luna danced together.

"Thank god you're my partner Luna. Otherwise I would have made a tremendous fool of myself," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. But you're really not that bad of a dancer," Luna said, smiling at him.

"Thanks Luna," Harry said. Summer was watching them, and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Don't they look adorable together, Draco?" Summer asked, squealing.

"I don't actually have to answer that question, do I?" Draco asked, but Summer just pulled him on the dance floor. They danced together, while Summer watched Luna and Harry dancing, talking and laughing. She looked back at Draco who was watching her.

"So I was thinking…maybe this whole marriage thing isn't that bad…" Draco started. Summer stared at him wide eyed, then started to smile a little.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Summer said, smirking a little.

"Depends on what you think I'm saying," Draco responded.

"Oh for god's sake, just kiss me already," Summer said. Before she knew it, Draco placed his lips on her. She smiled, despite herself, and deepened the kiss.

"What the hell is going on?" said a voice, which caused them to break apart. Summer looked and saw Harry, Ron, Fred and George all looking at her, shocked. While Ginny and Luna smirked behind them.

"Um…well…I…we…" Summer mumbled.

"It's called kissing Potter. I'm not surprised you and Weasley have no clue about it," Draco snapped, annoyed that the moment had been interrupted.

"Draco," Summer said.

"Listen here Malfoy," Harry started off.

"Harry, don't. We're promised to be married anyway, it's not like it'll really make a difference," Summer said, trying to diffuse the tension.

"You hurt her, and you'll be sorry, got that Malfoy," Harry threatened, before walking off with the others. Luna and Ginny came up to her.

"Thank god you said that. I was so sure that this would end in a fight," Ginny said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"If I didn't know better, I would have said they're your brothers," Draco said, annoyed.

"They basically are. Harry has already called me his sister, so yeah…" Summer told him.

"Well, I'm very happy for the two of you. It would've been horrid if you guys argued when you were married as well," Luna said, smiling at the two. Summer blushed as Draco went off to talk to his friends.

"So you guys looked cozy with your dates," Summer commented.

"Harry likes Cho Chang," Luna said, absentmindedly.

"What? How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"He kept on looking at her, throughout the entire dance," Luna said.

"Aww don't worry Lulu. There is a guy out there for you," Ginny said.

"What about you and Neville?" Summer asked Ginny.

"Don't tell anyone this. But I like Neville, and he likes. He asked me to be his girlfriend, but don't tell Ron. He'll kill Neville," Ginny said. Both the girls squealed.

"That's amazing Gin. Why didn't you tell us before?" Summer asked.

"I was nervous. But I'm really happy with him," Ginny gushed.

"I'm happy for you Gin," Luna said. They were interrupted by Fred, George and Cedric pulling them over.

"Come on ladies, don't just stand there. Dance," Fred told them. The girls happily obliged. They had so much fun, each girl taking a turn dancing with different guys. Luna danced with George, Fred, Neville, and surprisingly Viktor Krum. Ginny danced with Cedric, Neville and Krum. While Summer danced with George, Fred, Cedric, Krum and Neville. She was even able to get Draco to dance with her. It was an amazing night.

"Okay students. It is time for our last song, so make it last," Dumbledore announced. It was a slow dance, so Summer danced with Draco, Ginny danced with Neville, and Luna danced with George, who's date was currently dancing with Lee.

"So did you have a good night?" Draco mumbled into Summer's hair.

"The best. I don't think I've had this much fun in ages," Summer said.

"I'm glad. I think father will be glad to hear that we aren't fighting anymore," Draco said.

"He'll finally be able to breathe properly," Summer mused. They suddenly heard yelling from outside, so Ginny, Luna and Summer ran out to see Hermione sitting on the stairs crying. They rushed to her side.

"Hermione! What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Ron…he…ruined…jealous…rude…everything," she said between tears. Ginny and Luna put comforting arms around her, while Summer sat below her.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione. He's just jealous," Summer told her. The three girls comforted their friend into the night.

**HAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRID**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and stop writing.**


	6. Year Three Part 2

**Year Three Part 2**

Summer, Luna and Ginny waited and watched for Harry to come back up. Everyone was back except for Harry, and Summer was getting worried. As the bell chimed, Ron and Gabrielle came out of the water. Ginny and Summer rushed to help Ron.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Summer asked, giving him a towel, while helping Ginny warm him up.

"Dunno," Ron asked. Summer and Ginny rolled their eyes. But suddenly Harry flew out of the water and landed on the platform. Summer ran to him, while Luna got him a towel. She hugged him, and tried to warm up.

"You were amazing Harry," Luna said.

"Thanks Luna," he said, absentmindedly hugging her closer. Hermione came forward and got Harry another towel.

"Personally, I think you behaved admirably," Hermione told him.

"I came last Hermione," he told her.

"Next to last, Fleur didn't get past the Gryndillows," Hermione commented. Summer and Luna helped Harry up when Dumbledore came forward. They were both still hugging him, when Dumbledore announced that Harry had come second. Once they reached land again, Luna and Harry were still hugging when Barty Crouch Sr. approached them. The group left Harry to talk to him. Ginny and Summer walked with Luna.

"Well wasn't that cozy?" Ginny asked.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Luna said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, so was is it just mine and Gin's imagination that Harry didn't let go off you," Summer commented. The girls didn't stop teasing Luna till they reached the castle. They were happy that Luna finally found a guy who was a tad bit interested in her.

**MOODYMOODYMOODYMOODY**

Summer stood next to Ginny and Luna waiting for something to happen, when a weird rush came to her head. She suddenly felt really sick.

"Sum, are you okay? You look terrible," Ginny asked.

"I'm fine. I need to find Snape," Summer said. She started walking down the stairs, but she started to fall again.

"Summer!" Fred, George, Ginny and Luna came forward towards her.

"I'm fine." She got up and tried walking forward, but ended up to falling. This time into a pair of arms.

"Summer! What's wrong?" Draco asked, holding her up.

"Get me to Snape. Now," she ordered him. He helped her walk forward, only to be stopped by Moody.

"Give her to me. I'll take her to the nurse," Moody ordered.

"No. I need…I need…Snape," Summer said, weakly. Moody took her from Draco, despite the protest and brought her away from the crowd. Before she could say anything she fainted.

**VOLDEMORTVOLDEMORTVOLDEMORT**

When she woke up, her vision was blurry. When she finally could see properly, she screamed. Laying in front of her eyes, was the body of a dead Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric! NO!" she screamed, as she got up. When she looked around, she saw where she was. Her blood went cold, her stomach flipped, and she felt light headed. "No. No. No." She turned and saw Harry hanging against the grave. She ran to him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Summer asked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Summer?" said a cold voice from behind her. She spun around and looked into the cold eyes she wished she would never have to see again. He took steps towards her.

"Stay away from her," Harry cried.

"Ahh Harry, I almost forgot you were. Standing on the bones of my dead father," Voldemort said. "Why should I stay away from her? Why should I stay away from my own flesh and blood?"

"Your…what?" Harry said, looking at Summer.

"Hasn't she told you? No? Well let me introduce you to my daughter, Summer Hazel Riddle," Voldemort said, trailing a finger down Summer's cheek as she cried.

"What? You're his…you said your last name was Dilerd!" Harry exclaimed, still struggling against the grave.

"She changed it. She didn't want the world to know that she was the off spring of the greatest wizard alive," Voldemort sneered. Voldemort then pushed her to the side, and she was grabbed by some of his death eaters. Summer watched as Voldemort let Harry go, then tortured him. Summer screamed for him to stop, she finally pulled away the death eater she identified as Crabbe, and ran in front of Harry.

"Leave him alone!" she said. Voldemort threw her to the side where Cedric was, and Summer watched as his and Harry's wands connected. She watched as the ghosts erupted from the wand. Cedric, an old man, Harry's parents, and…her mother.

"Harry, take Summer back with you. Take my daughter far away from him, where he can't find her," said her mother. Harry nodded her head. As soon as the connection broke, Harry grabbed Cedric, Summer and the portkey. They transported back to the beginning of the mazes, where everyone cheered. But all Harry and Summer could do was cry. Cry their eyes out.

"He's back. Voldemort's returned," Harry cried out. Summer looked around for Snape, but couldn't find him. The next thing she knew, both she and Harry were being dragged away from the body, sobbing. He took them to his office and made them sit down. Summer watched as he asked Harry about Voldemort, her suspicion growing.

"Were there others? In the graveyard? Were there others?" he asked. Summer's eyes grew wide.

"I don't think I said anything about a graveyard, Professor," Harry said warily. Summer gripped his hand. The watched as Moody came back towards them. They watched as he confessed everything.

"Imagine how he'll reward me, when he hears, that I have once and for all, silenced, the great Harry Potter?" Moody said, making his way towards them. Luckily Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore came at that time. Summer ran towards Snape, who took her behind him. Summer and Harry stood back as Dumbledore interrogated Moody, and found the real Alastor Moody in the trunk. Snape held her back, as the fake one transformed into his true self. Barty Crouch…Jr. Snape made Summer leave with Harry and Dumbledore, telling her he'll talk to her later.

**TOMRIDDLETOMRIDDLETOMRIDDLE**

Sumer walked into Harry's dorm, a few minutes after Dumbledore left.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly. Harry just shrugged. "How's your scar?"

"It hurts…like hell. Not as bad as your betrayal," Harry snapped. Summer stepped back a little. She could feel tears about to erupt.

"Let me explain…" she asked.

"Explain what. How you're the daughter of the man who killed my parents? How you've made friends with amazing people, when you have the blood of the darkest wizard ever in your veins? How you've made me look at you like a sister, when you've been lying to me, to everyone about your parentage?" he demanded.

"You think you have it hard! You think this is easy, lying to everyone I love. This is the worst thing I've ever felt in my life. Voldemort raped my mother, and after she had me, he murdered her. My mother, killed my father. Do you have any idea how happy I was when you defeated him? I was delighted by my own father's death. Do you think I want to be the daughter of the Dark Lord? He's the worst thing to ever roam this earth. I have to live with the fact that my father is the most feared wizard in the entire world. I didn't lie Harry, I did the truth. Do you really think you would've accepted me if you knew my name was Summer Riddle from the start? Do you think that I'd be friends with Ron, Fred, George? Even Sirius was disgusted that I am the daughter of Voldemort, but he knows how torn apart I am. He knows that I have no in this world except for him and Snape. They are the only ones I have. I have no family, so if you think I chose this, then you're wrong? And I never lied to Luna and Ginny. I told them after our first year. They both know, and they chose to be my friends. They're not stupid Harry, they know how dangerous it is to be my friends, yet they still chose to be my best friends. Why? Because they see I haven't chosen this life, they see that I'm full of the light Voldemort lacks. You used to be able to see it in me, I don't know if you'll be able to see it anymore. I hope you can." And with that she ran out of his dorm.

**WEASLEYWEASLEYWEASLEY**

Summer sat with Ginny and Luna on the edge of the wall.

"He's going to hate me, isn't he?" Summer asked.

"I can't believe he didn't forgive you," Ginny said angrily.

"It's okay Gin. I would feel the same way in his position," Summer said sadly.

"I can't believe he's actually back," Luna said softly.

"I know," Summer said.

"Everything is going to change now," Ginny said. She put her head on Luna's shoulder, while Summer did the same on Luna's left side. Things were changing, and it wasn't for the best.

**THE END THE END THE END**

**Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and not write anymore.**


	7. Year Four Part 1

**Year Four Part 1**

Summer sat in her room that she shared with Ginny. She stared in her reflection, disgusted at the paleness of her face, and the darkness of her hair. She looked just he did, when he was a teenager. It was appalling. She hated it. Everyone knew, everyone now knew that she was Voldemort's daughter. She's going to be hated by everyone. She had Luna and Ginny, but everyone else would hate her. Ron and Hermione already weren't talking to her properly. Even Fred and George were behaving weirdly with her. Ginny was the only one who would talk to her properly. Then there was Harry, she knew he would never look at the same ever again. She herself couldn't stand to live with herself, how could he. She stared at herself in the mirror. The likeliness that she shared with him was devastation, she picked up the closest object and threw it at the mirror. She then sat in the corner of the room. Sirius ran in alarmed.

"Summer! What's wrong?" he said, crouching next to her.

"How do you do it?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Live with me. Put up with me. After everything he's done. He killed your best friend. He killed your godson's parents. Don't I remind you of him? How do you live with me? I can barely live with myself," Summer cried into his chest.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You're not him Sunshine. You're someone else. You're you," he told her, stroking his hair.

"That night. That night was terrible. I saw him, and it was like everything came back, all the hatred and coldness. When he touched me, all I wanted to was die," she told him.

"Don't ever say that to me. You're not him. You're you. You're beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and a good person. When I see you, I see happiness and youth and innocence. I see everything he's not. You may have his blood running in your veins, and you may look like him, but you are nothing like him. You are everything he's not," Sirius told her. "And don't let anyone let you think differently. You have everything he doesn't. You have love, friends, family."

"I have you and Uncle Sev, you guys are my family. As for friends, I have Ginny and Luna. I don't know how they put up with me, no one else does. They all hate me now. They all look at me differently," Summer said, sniffling.

"Then it's their loss. They don't get to see this amazing, beautiful, kind girl I see every day. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. And as much as I hate Snape, I know he would never let anything happen to you," Sirius told her. She nodded and he helped her up.

"I think I'll just sleep now," Summer said.

"What about dinner? I heard Harry will be coming soon," Sirius said.

"I'm not hungry. Harry doesn't want to see me. He sees me as a betrayer. Anyway, I never dinner downstairs. They don't want me there," Summer said. She lay on her bed, and heard Sirius sigh. He left the room, turning the lights off. She heard the door open and Moody talking. Harry was here, she knew he was. She heard footsteps pass her room, and she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall on her pillow. Sometime passed and it wa silent. Then she heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at the twins, this caused her to crack a smile. Soon enough sleep enveloped her. Meanwhile downstairs, the truth had finally been revealed to Harry. Harry sighed, he didn't want an argument to break out. He looked around the table and realized that someone was missing.

"Wait…where's Summer?" he asked. Everyone, excluding Ginny and Sirius, looked down. The two shared a look.

"Umm, she isn't very hungry and decided that's she gone straight to bed," Sirius told him. But Harry could tell that wasn't the truth. If it was, then Mrs. Weasley would have forced her to come down and eat something. Harry remembered the look that Ginny and Sirius shared, and decided he would find out what happened. After dinner while everyone was walking upstairs, Harry stopped Ginny.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"I have to go check on Summer," Ginny mumbled.

"It's about her," Harry persisted. Ginny said, and agreed. They went into an empty bedroom. "What's going on? Why did everyone look down when I mentioned her name?"

"It's funny you're asking, when you're actually the cause of it," Ginny said, indignantly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"She's devastated Harry. You have no clue how she's handling the fact that You-Know-Who is back. She hates him more than anything in this world, but the fact that she has his looks and his blood in her disgusts her. She broke the mirror in our room because she can't bear to look at herself. Ron and Hermione won't really talk to her, neither will Mum or Dad. Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody chat with her occasionally. Fred and George act weirdly around her. The only ones who actually act normally with her are Lupin, Sirius, Snape and I. She feels shut out, and cut off. Imagine everyone knowing that you're the daughter of the most feared wizard of all time. Worst of all, she thinks you hate her. The only family she has is Snape and Sirius, and she _had _you, but not anymore," Ginny told him, and suddenly Harry felt bad. "She'll kill me if she finds out I told you. She doesn't want you to feel bad about any of this, because she feels like it's her fault."

Ginny left him and went up to her room. Harry went to his room and went to bed. That night he had a nightmare.

_"__Looky here, Summer wants to protect her 'brother'," Voldemort taunted Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"__NO!" screamed Summer who jumped in front of Harry and got hit straight in the chest._

_"__SUMMER NO!" Harry yelled, as she collapsed in front of him._

Harry woke up with a start and decided to walk around the house. He went down to the kitchen to get some water, but saw that someone was already there.

"Summer?" Harry asked, causing Summer to drop the glass that was in her hand. When she turned around, he saw the bags under her eyes and her shaking hands. Summer dropped down to the floor and started to pick the pieces in her hand. Harry took his wand and waved it over the pieces in her hand.

"_Reparo_," he said, watching the glass repair itself.

"H-ha-harry, what are you doing up?" Summer asked, as she got herself a glass of water.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry said.

"I was just getting my-myself a glass of w-water," Summer said, downing the glass of water. She then put it in the sink and made to leave, but Harry stopped her.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking sincere. Summer's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Summer asked, wide eyed.

"You're going through hell because of me. I'm sorry that everyone has been ignoring you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I can't even imagine what you're going through. Summer, no matter what, you're going to be like a sister to me. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just couldn't bear the fact that someone I care about has a relation to him," Harry confessed.

"I don't have any relation to him. He is nothing to me," Summer told him.

"I know, and I shouldn't have made you feel bad," Harry told her.

"It's okay, but we both really should get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you," Summer told him. She quickly rushed to her room. Harry sighed.

**POTTER POTTER POTTER**

The next morning at breakfast it was just Harry, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. They all wished good luck and on the way out, Harry saw Summer.

"Good luck Harry. Don't let them make you feel bad. And if Lucius is there, give him hell from me," Summer said, hugging Harry. He smiled and hugged her back. Sirius stood there and stared at the two happily. As Harry and Mr. Weasley left, Sirius and Summer went to talk.

"So I see you and Harry are okay," Sirius said.

"Not really. I mean we're talking to each other, but nothing will ever be the same. Anyway, I think he apologized because Ginny yelled at him," Summer said, a small twinkle in her eye. Sirius laughed.

"So are you going to tell me about you and Draco Malfoy, or do I have to ask Ginny about that too?" Sirius asked, as they took a seat in the living room.

"There is nothing going on between us. Now that he's back, we can't be together. We're on opposites side of this war. We haven't even talked the entire summer," Summer told him, looking down.

"That doesn't necessarily mean you can't be together," Sirius told her.

"Yes it does. Maybe it's just for the better, he hates Harry, Harry hates him. I chose to support Harry, whereas he's chosen not to. It won't work out," Summer explained. Sirius hugged her.

"Don't worry, when all of this is over, we can all be a proper family," Sirius said. Summer hugged him back tightly.

**MALFOYMALFOYMALFOY**

Summer, Luna, and Ginny slowly walked behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. Summer and Luna were talking about sharing a dorm with people.

"I'm surprised they still let you roam around Potter, I bet they'll have a sell in Azkaban with your name on it," Draco said. Harry went to attack Draco, but Ron held him back.

"Stay away from me, stay away from my friends and most of all stay away from Summer," Harry yelled at him. Draco flashed a look at Summer and walked off.

"Harry you didn't have to do that," Summer said.

"I'm not going to let Voldemort's followers come anywhere near the people I care about," Harry told her. She gave him a small smile then went to the carriages.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"What's what?" Ron replied.

"The thing, pulling the carriage," Harry asked.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage Harry," Hermione told him.

"I see them too, you're just as sane as I am," Luna told him, this however did not make Harry feel any better. They rode up to the castle in silence.

**UMBRIDGEUMBRIDGEUMBRIDGE (I really want to write UMBITCH…but no)**

After the feast, Luna and Summer made their way towards the Ravenclaw common room, but were stopped by jeering and shouting.

"Looky here it's Loony," Zacharias Smith sneered.

"Back of Smith," Summer said.

"Oh, are you going to use some dark magic to kill me then? Going to be like your dark and evil father?" Zacharias taunted.

"She's better off being like him, then being a scrawny git like you, isn't she, Smith?" said a cold voice from behind them. They turned and saw Draco standing there, glaring at Zacharias. Zacharias took one look at Malfoy, then stalked off, knowing it was a bad idea to cross him.

"I'll meet you inside," Luna said softly, then walked to the common room.

"Thanks, but you really didn't need to do that," Summer told Draco.

"Yeah I did, no one teases my girlfriend and gets away with it," Draco said, coming forward.

"About that…" Summer said, looking down.

"Your feelings haven't changed have they?" Draco asked, making her look at him.

"No, never. But Draco, we're on different sides of this war. Your father was there that night. I can't always protect you," Summer said.

"And you don't need to. I can protect myself, but I'm not going to lose you," Draco said, leaning in. Before she knew it, he kissed her. She melted into the kiss pretty quickly, and as they pulled away she looked up at him before looking down again. She sighed and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Summer said, before walking away, leaving Draco speechless for once in his life.

**LOVEGOODLOVEGOODLOVEGOOD**

Harry walked up the small hill to find Luna feeding the creatures that only he and Luna were able to see.

"Hello Harry Potter," Luna said, in her dreamy voice.

"Your feet," Harry said, looking down, "aren't they cold?"

"A bit. Unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared.. I suspect the Nargles are behind it," Luna told him. Harry looked at the creature.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"They're called Thestrals. They're really gentle creatures, but people tend to avoid them because they're…"

"Different. Why can't the others see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

"So you've known someone who's died then."

"My mum, she was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment. One day one of her experiments went terribly wrong. I was nine."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got dad. We both believe you by the the way. That You-Know-Who is back, that you fought him, and that the ministry are conspiring against you and Dumbledore."

"Thanks, seems about you're the only ones that do," he murmured.

"Don't think that's true. But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel," Luna said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I were You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else, cause if it's just you alone then you're not as much of a threat," Luna told him, smiling. He smiled back at her, and slowly took her hand as she fed the baby thestrals. He was happy he had Luna in his life.

**TRELAWNEYTRELAWNEYTRELAWNEY**

Harry ran towards Luna who was walking towards the main courtyard.

"Luna, what's going on?" Harry asked, as they followed the crowd.

"It's Professor Trelawney," she gritted out through teeth and Harry was taken back. Once they saw what was going on, Luna took Harry's hand and squeezed. He had never seen Luna look at anyone with as much hatred as she was now looking at Umbridge. Harry saw Dumbledore and excused himself from Luna. He was annoyed that Dumbledore was avoiding him, and as he sat in the Gryffindor common room that night it was all he could think off. He was surprised when Sirius had showed up in the fire and talked about Umbridge and the Order. Just before he left he paused.

"Harry, please take care of Summer. I'm all she has, and if something were to ever happen to me, then I'm leaving her in your care," Sirius told him, before he left. Harry nodded. He just hoped that day would never come.

**WEASLEYWEASLEYWEASLEY**

As everyone gathered in the Hogs Head, they waited and listened to Hermione. The Zacharias started asking questions about Cedric and Harry stood up.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here then you should leave," Harry said. No one moved.

"I'm just saying, we only have your word, and the word of You-Know-Who's daughter," Zacharias sneered looking at Summer, who looked down. Both Ginny and Luna put a comforting arm around her.

"Watch it Smith."

"One more snide comment about Summer-"

"-and you'll be digging yourself out of the snow," Fred and George snapped at him.

"But she's his daughter," Zacharias argued.

"Yeah, and she's also basically our sister," Ron snapped at him.

"She's one of best friends as well, you little toad," Ginny snapped at him. Summer rested an arm on her shoulder.

"If anyone here doesn't trust Summer, they can also leave. Summer is basically my family, and I promise you if anything happens to her, I will find out who did it," Harry snapped at the crowd. No one moved, and they all stayed quiet. Hermione once again took over, and by the end of it they had all their signatures on the bit of parchment. While they walked back, Summer slipped her hand in the twins.

"You guys are really sweet, but you didn't have to defend me to Smith," Summer told them.

"Ron wasn't lying when he said you're basically our sister. Who cares if you're You-Know-Who's daughter? You're still the same old Summer," Fred and George told her.

"You guys are the best," she said.

"Never forget it," Ron said, smiling back at her.

"Well at least we know something good came out of it," Hermione said.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione stated, while Ginny, Summer and Luna looked at each other. Summer looked at Harry, and saw that he was watching Luna's reaction. She nudged Ginny and Luna, who blushed.

**DUMBLEDORE'SARMYDUMBLEDORE'SARMY**

Summer watched as Harry and Neville try to show Expelliarmus.

"Summer, why don't you come and try?" Harry asked. She came forward and stood directly opposite Harry. "On three. 1, 2, 3!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Summer yelled, and Summer's wand went out of her hand.

"Good try. Let's try Protego instead. This is a really helpful spell if you ever have to quickly protect yourself. There are three versions, but the one you'll need to know the most is Protego. So on three again. 1, 2, 3! _Stupefy!_"

"_Protego! Impedimenta!_"

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled back. "That was amazing Summer. She just showed you the best way to catch your enemy unawares."

"Yeah, but no one can beat the amazing Harry Potter, can they?" Fred said, causing an eruption of laughter.

"Okay, split into pairs and try using the three spells that you just learnt. Expelliarmus for disarming, Protego for protecting, and Impedimenta is to knock someone down," Harry told them. Ginny partnered up with Neville, while Luna and Summer went with each other. They practiced for at least an hour. Summer blocked every single one of the spells, while Luna did the same. While they were practicing Expelliarmus, Harry came over to them. He held Luna's hand while helping her perform the spell. Summer smirked, forgetting that she was the target of the spell. She was suddenly thrown back.

"Oof," she said.

"Oh dear, Sum. I'm so sorry," Luna said rushing to her side.

"It's okay. That was good," Summer told her. Luna helped her up. "At least, you got Harry to hold your hand." Luna blushed.

"Oh hush," Luna scolded her, while Summer giggled. They continued practicing till the end of the session.

**QUIDDITCHQUIDITCHQUIDDITCH**

Summer, Luna, Ginny and Hermione rushed to where Fred, George and Harry were arguing with Draco. Summer watched as Harry and George swung a punch at Malfoy and started attacking him.

"HARRY!" "GEORGE!" "NO! STOP!"

All the girls yelled at the two. Summer and Luna ran forward and pulled Harry off Malfoy, while Hermione and Ginny did the same with George. Luna and Summer struggled to keep Harry at bay.

"No! Harry leave him. He's not worth it," Summer told Harry.

"You attacked me," Draco cried. Summer didn't even bother looking at him. She and Luna just continue to hold Harry back. They just wanted to get him away from here, but before they did that Umbridge came and gave Harry, George _and _Fred a lifetime ban from Quidditch. As much as they argued she wouldn't change her mind. Summer waited for Harry as he got changed. When he came out, they quietly walked together up to the castle.

"I'm sorry about the ban," she said, quietly.

"It's not your fault. I blame your boyfriend," Harry told her.

"He's not my boyfriend," Summer snapped, "not anymore. We're too different."

"Is it bad that I'm really happy about that?" Harry said. Summer laughed.

"I would be worried if you weren't," Summer said.

"Yeah, well he's a git."

"He's good, he just chooses to hide it. The only people who's seen that good are me and Luna."

"Yeah well, Luna sees the good in everyone. I'm pretty sure she could find some good in Voldemort."

"That is so…true. But she wouldn't be Luna, if she didn't. Where would I be without her?"

"Where would be all be without her? She's pretty, smart, kind, funny, and just amazing," Harry gushed. Summer stopped and looked at him.

"Harry," she said, "do you like Luna?" Harry stopped and blushed. "Oh my god! You do!"

"Will you be quiet?"

"No! Oh my god, you have to tell her. She'll be so thrilled," Summer squealed.

"How do you know?"

"I'm her best friend Harry, I know these things. She thinks you like Cho. Tell her, otherwise you'll lose her," Summer egged him on.

"Okay, calm down. I'll think about it," Harry said.

"Don't think! Do!" Summer exclaimed. Harry just laughed and walked up to his common room. He knew she was right.

**ROOMOFREQUIEREMNTROOMOFREQUIREMENT**

Spells were flying across the room as everyone practice. Luna and Summer, who were practicing with Neville, we waiting and watching while Neville repeatedly tried to disarm Summer.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Neville cried, and Summer's wand flew out of her hand. Everyone gasped and went forward to congratulate him.

"Well done, Neville," Ginny said, kissing his cheek, causing him to blush. Luckily for them the Weasley brothers seem to miss this. As the session ended Summer wished everyone a happy Christmas. On her way out, she and Ginny stopped to see where Luna was, to find her looking packing her stuff in a corner. They then saw Harry staring at her. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Neville also realized this.

"You know don't you?" Summer asked Hermione and Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry likes her," Ginny whisper-yelled at Ron. They all stared at Harry, who turned around and looked at them.

"GO!" all three girls whisper-yelled at him, and he turned back around as the rest left. He made his way towards Luna.

"Hey Luna, do you need help?" Harry asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine." She turned and looked at the mirror. She saw a picture of her mother, and sighed.

"She would have been really proud of what we're doing. She would support it whole-heartedly," Luna told him.

"I think my parents would have too. They would have loved you, my mum especially," Harry told her.

"I think my mum would have loved you. She would have said you weren't just brave and clever, but handsome too," Luna told him, then blushed. Harry smiled and took her hand. Suddenly he noticed something above them.

"Mistletoe," Luna said.

"Must be full of Nargles," Harry said. Luna smiled and looked at him, as he leaned in.

"Most likely," she said, leaning in further. "But I don't really care."

Harry smiled and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle and sweet kiss, but it was a great kiss. When they finally pulled away, they both smiled at each other, happy.

**MISTLETOEMISTLETOEMISTLETOE**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and not write anymore.**


	8. Year Four Part 2

**A/N #1: Can I just tell you that if you don't feel like review it's okay. I'm grateful for likes and follows as well, but if you do decide to review, it better be nice or else don't review. If you have nothing nice to say, then just don't say anything at all. Criticism is always welcome, but not hating. **

**Year Four Part 2**

Luna and Summer spent the entire Christmas worrying about Mr. Weasley and the rest. Summer was in particularly bad mood when Draco confronted her one day.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked her.

"Staying away from you," Summer snapped.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? How could you insult Harry's parents like that? Or the Weasley's? You know how much I care about them. And Umbridge, how could you join her little group? I can't do this anymore. We're too different. We're on different sides of the war, and I can't allow this to go on," Summer said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I don't know. I just can't deal with this right now. Let's take a break, from all of this," Summer said, gesturing between them. He kissed him on the cheek, then walked off.

**HOGWARTSHOGWARTSHOGWARTS**

Luna and Summer spent their Christmas in the Room of Requirement with Dean, Seamus, Padma and Parvati Patil. They all talked into the night and discussed presents they might get. The next day the group awoke to piles and piles of presents. Summer and Luna ran to theirs.

"Woah, Sum you have a huge pile," Padma commented.

"Probably from stupid death eaters, trying to win Voldemort's affection by pleasing me," Summer said, picking up a couple of gifts that were indeed from death eaters. She picked up all that were from death eaters and put in a pile in the corner of the room.

"_Incendio_," she whispered, setting the pile of presents on fire.

"Are you really burning all of them?" Dean asked, wide eyed.

"Do you want to see what Death Eaters have given me for Christmas?" Summer asked him skeptically. They all shook their head. Summer's pile had now reduced incredibly to a small pile of nine presents. "I knew they were mostly from Death Eaters. Suck ups." Everyone laughed at that. She opened the first one, which was from Snape. It was a small pocket journal, with a floral pattern on it. The next one was from Sirius, which was an box of Chocolate Frogs and picture of the both of them when she was a baby. It was him holding her. She smiled, and moved on the next gift. The last one was from Draco. She carefully picked it up, and inside the parcel she found a dress and a bracelet. The bracelet had four charms: a dragon, a broomstick, a moon, a pair of glasses and a dog. She then realized it was to symbolize the most important people in her life: Draco, Ginny, Luna, Harry and Sirius. She smiled at the bracelet then looked at the dress. It was an orange and white dress, which went up her knees. It was quite pretty. She smiled thinking about all the people that cared about her.

**PATRONUSPATRONUSPATRONUS**

Summer watched as Ron, Hermione and Ginny cast their patronus. Summer thought back to her happiest memory. The first thing that came into her head was dancing, at the Yule ball, with Fred, George, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Cedric, and Krum. It was the happiest she had ever been. She smiled thinking about it.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she said, with that memory in her head. A wisp of white light burst out of her wand, and soon it transformed in a pair of doves, soaring and twittering around her. She smiled as they flew around her. She turned towards Luna who had a rabbit running around the entire room. Suddenly the room started to shake. Instinctively, she and Ginny went straight to Luna, with Neville in front of them. They all looked towards the door. As the door exploded, they saw Umbridge standing there…with Cho. Before long they were all ordered to go to the great hall. They all sat behind desks and picked up the quill. As they wrote in the red ink, they felt the itching on the back of their hands. Slowly the words etched into their hands.

_I must follow rules. _

The deep, red, angry words, shining on the back of each and everyone's hand.

**FRED&GEORGE|FRED&GEORGE|FRED&GEORGE**

Summer, Luna and Ginny were walking towards the courtyard, when they heard louds booms and whizzes coming from the Great Hall, they looked towards there and were surprised when two brooms sped above them. They ran out after the brooms and gathered in the courtyard. They cheered along with the rest. They watched as small fireworks sparked around the three of them and smiled, as the two twins flew off into the sunset,.

**MINISTRYOFMAGIC|MINISTRYOFMAGIC**

Summer paced around in the courtyard waiting for the rest of her friends to arrive. She was scared out of her mind when she learnt what had happened. She wouldn't sit down, despite what people tried to do. She continued to pace, but stopped when she heard footsteps. She turned and saw blonde hair. She hurtled herself towards her to best friends.

"You absolute MORONS! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what could have happened to you?" Summer said, squeezing them both tight.

"We couldn't let them go by themselves," Ginny explained.

"What happened? Where's Harry? Is Sirius okay?" Summer asked, pulling away. They all looked at each other, then turned to Harry who was standing at the back with bloodstained eyes.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked, as she approached him. "Sirius is okay, isn't he?" Luna put an arm on her best friend's shoulder.

"Sum…I'm so sorry Sum. I know he's all you had left," Luna said, softly. Summer realized what she meant.

"No…no…that can't be true. We…we were supposed to be a family. After all of this. I just got him back," she said, shaking her head, while tears ran down her face. She felt her legs give away, but fell straight into Harry's arms. She knew the rest were just watching them, but she didn't care. He was gone, and she felt empty.

**HOME|HOME|HOME**

She sat in the room of requirement, looking at the picture of her and Sirius. She knew it would never happen again, because he was gone. She sat there, not knowing what she would do now. She felt a presence behind her. She didn't care who it was, she just wanted them to leave her.

"Summer," said the cold voice. She turned and looked at him.

"I have nowhere to live, I want to come live with you," she said softly.

"Come with me," he said, and he ushered her out and into the Dumbledore's office. When they got there she saw it was a full house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, so were Ginny and Ron, as well as Harry. Snape closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Summer asked.

"Aah Summer dear, we have all gathered to arrange where you shall be living," Dumbledore told her. "As everyone knows, that even though you are Voldemort's daughter, he has no claim over you, due to the circumstances of your birth. When you were born, you were to be raised by Regulus Black. However, due to the fact that Regulus died, Sirius was next in line to take care of you, as the will of Regulus Black states. Unfortunately Sirius was taken away as well, so the next in line was of course Professor Snape. Then when Sirius was free, you lived with him as he was your rightful guardian. As Sirius is no longer with us, his will leaves you in the custody of young Harry over here."

"What?" both Harry and Summer exclaimed. They both looked at each other.

"Yes, it is not exactly the best choice for us. Since Harry is supposed to live with his Uncle and Aunt till his 17th birthday, he cannot house you as well. Sirius' next choice was Professor Snape, but I'd rather you not stay with Professor Snape. It is unsafe for you, and will not be comfortable."

"But-" Sumer started to say.

"Listen to him Summer," Snape said.

"Now there is the issue that if you cannot live with Harry or Professor Snape, you will need to find someone else to stay with. So the only option now is the Weasley's, who are more than happy to make room for you in their house," Dumbledore finished. Ginny's eyes widened.

"So Summer has to live with us," Ginny asked.

"Until Harry comes of age, yes she does," Dumbledore told them. Ginny through her arms around Summer.

"Summer, dear. We are very happy to house you," Mrs. Weasley told her. Summer gave her a small smile, and hugged Ginny back. She knew she should happy, but she just couldn't manage to be fully happy.

**THE END THE END THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW or I will cry and stop writing.**


	9. Year Five Part 1

**Year Five Part 1**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Ron's room, just the three of them. Harry listened as Hermione told him how her parents didn't want her to come back.

"Mum kind of lost it last week, said me and Ginny had no right going back to Hogwarts, but that wasn't the worst of it. She told Summer she wasn't allowed to leave the house. She hasn't let Summer take a step beyond the grass in front of our house. She's so worried about Summer being attacked, she won't let her have contact with the outside world except for Luna. Even then, Luna can visit us, but Summer can't visit Luna. Mum's gone a little crazy worrying for Summer, says she has no one left and that she's basically adopted her. Dad, Bill and I try and convince her that Summer has you and that you would never let anything happen to her, but then she goes on about how you're just a child," Ron told him. Harry sighed. He really wished he didn't have to deal with this sometimes.

**BURROW|BURROW|BURROW**

Harry and Summer walked around the house.

"So I've heard you're basically being kept prisoner here," Harry told her.

"Don't let Mrs. Weasley hear that, otherwise she'll do the same to you. But yeah, I'm not allowed to go really far. I didn't argue, because she's done so much for me and I don't want to be ungrateful, but it gets to be a little much," Summer told him. "He's angry, about what happened at the Ministry. He's really angry, I can feel it. He's taken it all out of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix. Not that I don't want her to be punished, I basically want her dead. But Lucius has always been really nice to me. He and Narcissa treat me like a daughter."

"Now that you brought up the Malfoys, now would be a good time to ask about you and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask…I don't know what we are. I'm actually quite confused about our relationship," Summer told him. "I still love him, nothing will make me stop long him. I practically grew up with him, but I don't know how to handle this."

"Well, I'd say it's for the better. I'm not sure I could handle you dating Malfoy," said Harry, smirking a little. This reminded Summer of something and she hit Harry on his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Luna! You kiss her, then act like nothing happened. Then she supports you when you go to the ministry, and you still don't ask her to be your girlfriend. Honestly, I thought Ron was pathetic when it came to girls, you're worse. You have one, yet you don't have one," Summer exclaimed. Harry watched in amusement, but then realized that she was right. He hadn't talked to Luna about what had happened between them. The next day they decided to play Quidditch. It was Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Summer, Harry, Bill and Neville, who had been invited the day before. They split into two teams of 4. One keeper, one seeker, one beater and one chaser. Ginny and Summer were the two captains, being the only two girls. Ginny's team all painted turned their clothes so that they were all wearing blue tops, while Summer's team turned theirs orange.

"Is it ironic that the team with the one Weasley, are the ones wearing orange?" Neville commented, causing the group to laugh. They drew weeds, and Summer got to choose two first.

"Harry as my seeker and George as my beater," Summer said.

"Ron as my keeper and Bill as my chaser," Ginny said. That left Neville as Summer's chaser and Fred as Ginny's beater. Ginny would be playing seeker against Harry, while Summer would play keeper again Ron. Hermione sat on the grass keeping points. They all mounted their brooms and took off. The first one to have the quaffle was, surprisingly Neville, who was able to dodge the bludger that Fred sent his way, but unfortunately wasn't able to score, as Ron just about saved it. The quaffle immediately passed to Bill, and he sped towards the goals where Summer was. Luckily for Summer, he didn't make it as George's bludger almost hit him, causing him to drop the quaffle straight into Neville's hand who scored. Summer cheered.

"Well done Neville!" Summer said.

"10-0 to Summer's team," Hermione announced, reading her book. The quaffle was up again, and Bill dove and caught it. This time he successfully dodged the bludger aimed at his head, and tried to score, but Summer brilliantly saved it. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were watching trying to find the small golf ball they bewitched to fly around like a snitch. Once again Bill got the quaffle and once again tried to score, this time succeeding. As the other team cheered, Summer screamed, and…fell off her broomstick. She closed her eyes.

_My lord, forgive me.  
It was a mistake.  
There are no such things as mistakes.  
Crucio.  
Crucio._

Everyone playing dived to try and catch her. Thankfully George, who was the closest to her, caught her and slowly fell to the ground.

"Summer!" Harry yelled, flying down to her.

"She's gone cold," George said. They carried her inside and laid her down on the couch. Mrs. Weasley fussed over her, trying to find a way to get her up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley rushed to the door and opened it. Everyone was surprised to him here.

"Where is she?" he asked. They all pointed to the living room. He went over to her, and muttered an incantation while waving his wand over her. She moved a little. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Uncle Sev? What are you doing here?" she said, sitting up with his help.

"You haven't been practicing have you?" he asked her. She looked down and shook her head. "You have to keep him out. You know how important it is, and if you forget, you can ask Potter."

"Yes I know it's important, it's just that nothing had really happened till today," Summer told him.

"The Dark Lord isn't a patient man," Snape told her. "Summer, you need to take care of yourself."

"I know, I just want all of this to be over. Then I can come and live with you again, and it'll be like the old times," Summer said.

"I wish my dear, I wish," Snape said, kissing her forehead. He briefly bid everyone a good evening and went on his way.

"That was…" Ron started off.

"So sweet," Ginny cried. "I have never seen Snape so kind…ever…in my life."

"He's my only family Gin. He's all I have left," Summer said, smiling.

"I'm a little insulted," Harry said, sitting next to Summer. Summer rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. We're not actually family till you turn seventeen," Summer told him.

"I'm still hurt," Harry said, Summer shoved him playfully. She then leaned her head on his shoulder, she knew he was her family.

**DIAGONALLEY|DIAGONALLEY|DIAGONALLEY**

As the group entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a smile broke out on all their faces. Ginny, Hermione and Summer immediately went to the girls section.

"Love potions," Ginny said.

"Yeah, they work," Fred said.

"Not that we're letting our little sister by one. Or you," George said, eyeing Summer.

"We wouldn't want to give Malfoy more of a reason to like you," Fred said. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Ooh Mum, can I get a pygmy puff?" Ginny asked.

"A what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They're so cute," Summer said. "I'd love one."

"Ginny dear, let's not waist money on anymore pets," Mrs. Weasley said, leaving a pouting Ginny Weasley to walk around the store with Neville and Summer. Just as they were about to leave the shop. Summer decided she wanted a Pygmy puff. She bought herself a pink one.

"I'm naming this cute little thing Leela," Summer said.

"Hey Ginny, I felt bad that I didn't get you a birthday present this year. So I got you this," Neville said, bring forward a small purple pygmy puff.

"Neville! You shouldn't have. You are the best boyfriend ever," Ginny exclaimed, hugging him, then proceeding to kiss him. Summer smiled at the cute couple, but her smiled dropped when she saw their audience. She silently elbowed the couple.

"Um Gin…code red," Summer said, while the couple broke apart. Standing in front of the three, sporting horrified and shocked expressions, were Fred, George and Ron.

"Neville…Ginny…what?" Ron spluttered.

"Now Ron…don't get too mad," Ginny started.

"Neville…my sister. How could you?" Ron said.

"I'm sorry Ron. But it kind of happened. Ginny's always been there for me, and I really like her Ron. I love her in fact," Neville said, trying to sound brave. Ginny squeezed Neville's hand happily, while Summer squealed with excitement at Neville's declaration of love.

"Well…you love her…and does Ginny feel the same way?" Fred asked.

"Ginny does," Ginny told them, smiling at Neville.

"Then you're all right with us," George said. The couple then looked at Ron.

"As long as you don't snog in front of me, I'm fine. I'd rather you date Neville than someone like…Harry," Ron said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Harry argued as the rest laughed.

"Says the guy who still hasn't asked Loony to be his girlfriend," Ron said.

"I've barely seen her," Harry argued.

"Well, then if that's your excuse-" Summer started.

"- the first thing I expect you to do-" Ginny continued.

"-when you see her is-" Summer trailed off.

"-ask her to be your girlfriend," Ginny finished off. The boys looked at them with wide eyes.

"They're like a younger, female version of Fred and George," Ron said.

"Better looking though," Neville said, causing them to laugh.

"Watch it Longbottom, we just gave you permission. Don't make us take it away," Fred and George said. The rest of them just continue laughing, it felt good to laugh like that.

**HOGWART'SEXPRESS|HOGWART'SEXPRESS|HOGWART'SEXPRESS**

Harry lay there, thinking that he was on his way back to London. Then he heard the door slide open.

"_Finite!_" said the voice. Harry got up, and to his delight, saw Luna.

"Luna, how'd you find me?" he asked.

"Well I got off and wanted to find you to talk, but then I couldn't find you. So I decided that you were probably still on the train," Luna told him. As they walked up the hill towards the gates, Harry felt a little twinge of guilt.

"Sorry that I made you miss the carriages Luna," Harry said.

"It's alright. I got to spend time with you, even if it wasn't intentional. We still haven't talked about our kiss last year," Luna told him. Before Harry could say anything else, Professor Flitwick stopped them. Harry looked forward and saw Malfoy.

"Nice face, Potter," he snapped. Luna fixed up his face.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Devilishly handsome," Luna said, smiling. Harry smiled back, and took her hand as they walked into the school. Meanwhile when the rest got up to the Great Hall, McGonagall was there waiting for them.

"This year we've decided to allow inter-house seating. You are now free to sit with whomever you want to," McGonagall told them. This caused a murmur across the students. As everyone finished up dinner and dessert appeared, Summer was worried.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"There they are," cried Ginny. Both Harry and Luna took a seat at the table. Luna too the icepack and cloth from Harry and held it against his nose, trying to stop the blood. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Summer shared a look.

"What happened?" asked Summer.

"Later, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well as you can see, inter-house seating has been allowed. Oh and the sorting hat encourages us to be brave and strong in these trouble times, easy for him to say though, he's a hat," Ron informed him. Harry nodded in agreement. Luna continued trying to wipe off the blood, as Dumbledore started his speech. Everyone looked in shocked when he announced that Snape was becoming the DADA instructor.

**HOGSMEADEHOGSMEADEHOGSMEADE**

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Three Broomsticks, and looked around for a table.

"Oh look, it's Ginny, Neville, Luna and Summer," Hermione said, "let's join them."

The trio walked over to where the group was sitting and took seats. Harry sat next to Luna, while Hermione and Ron sat at the side.

"I'm feeling very seventh wheel-ish," Summer said, looking at the three couples.

"What?" Ron said. He looked at Hermione, who had gone a little red. The other four laughed at their expressions. Harry and Luna were holding hands.

"Well I want to go to Honeydukes and pick up some chocolate frogs," Luna said, "anyone coming?"

They all looked at Harry.

"I'm coming," Harry said. He took Luna's hand and they walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Hand in hand they walked to Honeydukes. While Luna looked at the candy, Harry decided that this was the perfect time to talk to Luna.

"Luna," Harry said.

"Yes Harry," Luna said, turning to look at him.

"Um…I was wondering…well…if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked. Luna's smile widened.

"I'd love to Harry," Luna said. Harry kissed her and then pulled away. "Can this count as our first date then?" Harry smiled at Luna and they bought candy. They were walking hand in hang back towards the castle when they encountered the rest.

"Sorry Harry, but we need to steal Luna away. We have our O.W.L's to study for, and she and Neville are the perfect people to help me and Sum with our Herbology" Ginny said. Luna kissed Harry's cheek and waved goodbye to the others. The Trio started walking.

"You finally asked her didn't you" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and the other two smiled. He was really happy that he got that out of the way.

**SLUGHORN|SLUGHORN|SLUGHORN**

Harry waited for Luna and Summer outside the Ravenclaw common room. When they came out, his jaw dropped. Summer was wearing a white based dress, with peach lace flowers on it. The bodice was fitted, then the skirt of the dressed puffed out a little up to her knees, she matched this was white lace flats. Meanwhile Luna sported a layered white dress, with black flats. Her hair was half-up, half-down, and Harry thought she couldn't get any prettier.

"You look…wow," Harry said, mirroring the same words that he said on the day of Yule Ball.

"You always seem to have that reaction when I dress up," Luna mused. Summer rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Can we go before I throw up at your cuteness?" Summer asked. They all laughed and made their way towards Slughorn's party. "So what is this, your second date?"

"I'd like to think so," Luna said, airily. Harry just smiled. Once they reached Slughorn's party, Harry was bombarded by Slughorn, meeting dozens of people. Summer and Luna stayed by his side most of the evening, but they all looked at each other when they spotted Hermione hiding behind a curtain. They all went and followed her there.

"Hermione, what are you doing," Summer asked.

"I've just escaped…I mean left Cormac under the mistletoe," Hermione said.

"That's who you brought, Cormac McLaggen?" Harry asked, wide eyed.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron the most," Hermione said.

"Ron does seem to have a particular dislike for him," Luna said. The trio laughed as Hermione scoffed down the dragon tartar and left when McLaggen approached them. Their conversation however was interrupted by Professor Snape. As they tried to escape, Snape stopped them.

"I'm simply here to deliver a message from the headmaster," Snape told them. Luna and Summer went and waited at the side, while Snape delivered his message. Harry then joined him once again, but any conversation they were going have was interrupted by a door banging open. In came Filch dragging Draco, and as he started to sprout accusations, Summer couldn't wait any longer. Before Snape could say anything, Summer had gone forward.

"Actually Professor, he's my date for this evening," Summer said, slinging her arm through Draco's. "Where did you go? I was looking for you."

"Sorry, bathroom," Draco mumbled.

"I don't believe you," Filch said.

"Oh for god's sake," Slughorn said, "I believe her."

"I would like some proof please," Filch said, and before Draco knew what was going on Summer had kissed him. He immediately melted into the kiss. Summer's hands went up to his neck, while Draco's went to her waist.

"Uh hum," Snape interrupted them. Summer pulled away blushing.

"Well there you go Argus, let the children enjoy their night," Slughorn said. Filch left grumbling. Summer was still blushing while Draco looked surprised, but still smirked. Hermione joined them in time to see the kiss.

"As much as I enjoy watching the two of you snogging, I need a word with Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. Summer nodded and walked back to the rest.

"I thought you are Draco were broken up," Luna teased.

"Don't even go there," Summer sighed. But Harry was too distracted. Luna noticed this and sighed.

"You can go after them if you really have to, Harry. I don't mind. In fact, if you didn't you would be distracted the rest of the night," Luna told him. Harry smiled and gave Luna quick kiss, then scurried off.

"He has a terrible habit," Hermione comment, while the other two nodded in agreement. "Now give me more details. That was a very steamy kiss you and Malfoy shared."

"It was like everything we had been keeping in for the last year or so just came out in that kiss. I don't we've ever kissed like that before. Ugh I hate this, why does he have to be such a…" Summer said.

"Malfoy?" Luna and Hermione answered at the same time. Summer nodded.

"Sum! I've been looking for you all night! That was some kiss," Ginny said, joining them, with Neville just behind her.

"So I've heard," Summer said. They all laughed. It was a pretty good evening after all.

**GINNY|GINNY|GINNY**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and not write anymore.**


	10. Year Five Part 2

**Year Five Part 2**

Harry and Summer sat on the stairs, while the rest were all in their rooms.

"Do you really think that Harry?" Summer asked, eyes wide.

"I'm just telling what I heard. But I'm pretty positive," Harry said.

"I just never thought he'd do that. I mean Draco as a Death Eater. I know you think the worst of him Harry, but he loves his family and will do anything and everything to protect them."

"I just have this feeling that he's in way deeper than he knows," Harry said. Summer however was distracted by what was going on outside.

"What's that?" Summer said, but before she knew it Harry went running out. "No Harry!" She ran after him, Lupin, Arthur and Moly following them. "Harry! No!" Summer ran out to the marsh after him. Hugging him and he slowly broke down. This was not how she wanted to spend her Christmas.

**WEASLEY|WEASLEY|WEASLEY**

The Weasley's, plus Harry, Hermione, Summer, and Neville sat around the living opening presents. Summer had received presents from Luna, Harry, Hermione, Fred & George, Ron & Bill, Neville & Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and the Malfoys. She opened each of them, starting with Luna's. Luna had given her a pair of pearl earrings. Harry had given her a picture of him, Sirius and Summer from last summer. Hermione had given Summer a box of chocolate frogs. Fred & George had given her some accessories for Leela. Ron & Bill had gotten together and given her a book about Charms and Spells that she had wanted from Flourish & Blott's. This earned him and Bill both kisses on the cheek, causing Ron to blush. Neville & Ginny had gotten together and bought her sketch book. Mr. Weasley bought her new set of blue robes, and Mrs. Weasley knitted her a purple sweater with a S on the front. Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy hat gotten her a beautiful flower brooch. Lastly was Draco's gift, she smiled when she saw two more pendants for her bracelet. The first one was a leaf, representing Neville, and the second was a circle with a picture of her and Draco dancing at the Yule Ball. She attached it to her bracelet happily.

"Wait a second…where did you get that from?" Harry asked, looking at the bracelet.

"Draco gave it to me last year," Summer told him.

"What are the charms?" Bill asked.

"Each charm shows the most important people in my life. Dragon for Draco, broom for Ginny, moon for Luna, dog for Sirius, glasses for Harry, and now he's given me the leaf for Neville, and the last picture is me and Draco at the Yule Ball," Summer told them. Neville blushed at being on her bracelet. Summer smiled at him, "Neville, you're one of my best friends. Of course you're going to be on my bracelet. Which reminds me Harry, I have your gift right here."

Summer brought him a parcel and he unwrapped. In there was a photo frame with a collage of pictures. There were four in total, the first one being the one Harry had already given Summer. The next one was a picture of Harry and Sirius, the third was a picture of James, Sirius and Lupin, and the last was a picture of Harry and Summer.

"This is amazing," Harry said. "Thanks." He hugged her and the two felt good, like a family finally coming together.

**MADAME PINCE|MADAME PINCE|MADAME PINCE**

Harry sat in the library with Luna, who was studying for her O. . He wasn't really there to help her, she was Ravenclaw after all.

"Harry you seem very distracted again. Is it the wrackspurts, or is something else on your mind?" Luna asked, still writing on her parchment.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff," Harry said.

"Are you thinking about Draco again? Summer told me that you thought he was a…you-know-what," Luna said, her voice sounding dreamy yet serious at the same time.

"And do you…" Harry asked. Luna looked up for a second, then proceeded to put her parchment and quill away.

"I'm sure what I'm going to say, will not be what you want to her, but Draco isn't a bad guy. You don't know him like Summer and I do. The summer of our third year, when Summer was spending the time with Draco, I visited quite a bit. He's really kind, and doesn't make fun of me. He cares for his family more than anything in the world. Yes, his father is cruel, but they're a family," Luna told him. He looked at her surprised for a moment, before taking her hand in his.

"How did I get a brilliant girlfriend like you?" Harry said.

"I'm sure you could have gotten any girl," Luna said, smiling. Harry smiled, but knew that no one would be like Luna Lovegood.

**DARKMARK|DARKMARK|DARKMARK**

Summer watched as Harry went off to talk to Katie Bell. She turned and saw Draco enter then freeze, she followed his gaze and it settled on Katie. He quickly turned and she got up as fast as he left the hall. She quickly found herself right behind him. She entered the bathroom, and saw Draco there, over the sink, crying with his sleeves rolled up. She looked at the reflection and gasped. Draco snapped his head around.

"Oh my god. No…oh god…no…no…how," Summer found herself unable to breath as she stepped forward towards him.

"You should go," he croaked out. She just continue coming forward, and grabbed his arm. She traced the mark with her finger.

"Why? Why?" she asked, her dark eyes, meeting his silver ones.

"He threatened my family. I can't let them die," he whispered. Summer cupped his face with her right hand, while her left held the hand with the mark.

"Let me help you. Let me get you help. You don't have to do this alone," she whispered to him. She rested her forehead against his.

"I'm not getting you involved. It's bad enough my parents are involved, you can't be too," Draco said back.

"He's my father. I'm already involved. I love you Draco, I don't want to see you like this," Summer told him.

"It's too late."

"You did it didn't you." Draco nodded.

"I was right," said a voice coming from a doorway. They turned and saw Harry, Summer immediately stood in front of Draco. "It was you who gave Katie the necklace, and the poisoned mead."

"Harry don't do anything stupid," Summer said. But Draco pushed her out of the way, and waved his wand, sending a green light towards Harry. Harry immediately responded. Summer yelled for the boys to stop, but they wouldn't. She finally stopped yelling when she realized that she had been hit. She lay on the ground bleeding out.

"Oh my god! Sum! Summer," Harry and Draco yelled as they ran towards her.

"What have you done, Harry?" said Myrtle.

"Myrtle, get Snape. Now!" Harry told her. No less than 2 minutes later, Snape was over Summer muttering an incantation, and letting the blood soak back in.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital wing," Snape bellowed at the two boys, who floated her to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey almost cried when she saw her. She immediately went around Summer bandaging her wounds. In the next five minutes Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione had all come flooding into the Hospital Wing.

"Oh my god! Summer! What happened?" Ginny asked, as she and Luna flocked Summer's side.

"Ask Potter," Draco snarled, still holding Summer's hand. The group looked at Harry is shock, which made him look down in shame.

"There are too many visitors! Only 3 at a time," Madame Pomfrey said. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny left. It was just Luna, Draco and Harry.

"I think it's time to get rid of that book, isn't it Harry?" Luna said, lightly taking his hand. "Summer is in good hands. Draco won't let anything happen to her." Luna slowly guided Harry out of the hospital wing and to Room of Requirement.

"Wait here, and close your eyes. So you won't be able to find it again," Luna said. He did as she said, and waited for her to come back. When she did return, she placed a light feather kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes.

"I don't deserve you," Harry said.

"Yes you do. I know you didn't do it on purpose. You would never hurt Summer. You under estimate yourself Harry," Luna said. Harry just wished he could believe her words.

**ASTRONOMYTOWER|ASTRONOMYTOWER|ASTRONOMYTOWER**

Harry stood there watching Draco confront Dumbledore. Suddenly there was movement next to him, and he raised his wand. It was Summer.

"Summer! What are you doing here?" he whisper-yelled.

"I have to try and stop him. He's not in his right mind, I can't let him do this," Summer said, about to go forward.

"You will do no such thing," said another voice. They both turned and saw Snape. "Mr. Potter you are to take Summer away from here. You are both to stay down here." He went up, and they stayed there watching.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Snape yelled, and they watched as Dumbledore fell off the Astronomy Tower. Harry and Summer watched in horror as he fell. Summer buried her face in his shoulder, unable to control her sobs. Harry watched as Snape moved Draco away from the scene and he left Summer to go after them. Summer ran after him. She watched as Snape and Harry fought. Hagrid then found them and brought them to the hospital wing, where everyone else was. Harry saw Luna and attacked her in a hug.

"Is it true?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded. Summer once again was crying. Neville gathered a crying Ginny and Summer up in his arms. This is when they felt like all their hope had gone.

**THE WHITE TOMB|THE WHITE TOMB|THE WHITE TOMB**

Luna, Harry, Summer, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione took up a row near the front. They watched as the tomb was lowered into the grave. Luna squeezed Harry's hand, and felt small tears fall down her face. Neville was squeezing both Ginny and Summer's hands. Harry and Luna got up and decided to walk around the grounds a bit.

"Luna," Harry started off.

"You're going to tell me that we can't see each other. It's too dangerous. He could use me as leverage," Luna said. Harry nodded silently. "I knew this would happen. I had prepared myself for this. Sometimes I hate that you're a Gryffindor, noble and brave, and sometimes really stupid." Harry laughed.

"I love you Luna Lovegood, never forget that," Harry said, hugging her. She pulled away and kissed him one more time before find Neville, Ginny and Summer. The four of them sat on the grass together.

"They're not coming back next year," Summer said.

"It's time for us to hold the fort down," Ginny said.

The four of them sat there, and they knew, no matter what they wouldn't let anything tear them apart.

**THE END|THE END|THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or I will cry and stop writing. **


	11. Year Six Part 1

**Year Six Part 1**

Luna, Summer and Ginny sat on the grass and waited. As soon as they heard a crash, they sprang up and as Harry came into sight Luna attacked with him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Luna said. Harry hugged her back tight.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"I have a good sixth sense, and wrackspurts. Only you have this many," Luna said, smiling slightly. Crack after crack and each pair took their turns appearing. First it was Lupin and bloody George, then Kingsley and Hermione, and so on. As Molly, Ginny, Luna and Summer tended to George, Bill muttered some words that no one wanted to hear.

"Mad-Eye's dead," Billy said. The silence was deafening. Real happiness only floundered on Harry's birthday in the Burrow. After breakfast, Luna sought Harry out to give him a present. They sat in the girl's room, which had housed four beds, and Luna handed him a gift. Harry unwrapped it and saw it was a scrapbook of some kind. As he flipped through the pages they went from sketches of Hogwarts and the ground around it, to pictures of them laughing, talking, studying, Quidditch, and so on.

"I know that you consider Hogwarts your home, and us your closest friends and family, so I though whenever you feel like you're missing home or that darkness is consuming you, all you need to do is look through this and you'll remember what you have to come home to," Luna said. All Harry could do was stare, it was amazing.

"This is one of the best gifts I've ever received," Harry said, kissing Luna softly on the lips. They spent the rest of the afternoon with each other, no one interrupting them as they knew their time together was limited.

**BILL & FLEUR|BILL & FLEUR|BILL & FLEUR**

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Harry walked around trying to find Luna, and when he finally found her he stared at her. She was the epitome of beauty. She wore a strapless white-based dress, with yellow flowers on it. The top half was fitting till just under her chest, then it puffed out a little till just above her knees.

"You look…wow," Harry said.

"I think your reaction is getting a little old," Luna said, giggling. Summer came out into the tent and Fred and George whistled.

"Oh shut up," Summer said. She was wearing a fitting dress, then went in a little at the waist, and ended just below her knees. It was short sleeve dress that had a peach inner layer, with a flowery lace outer layer. She was also wearing her hair up in loose bun, with strands of hair hanging around her face.

"Come on Riddle, let us tease you," Fred said, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You look amazing-" Fred started.

"-and if any bloke-"George continued.

"-even looks at you-"

"-the wrong way, we'll-"

"-kill him," Fred finished off.

"You guys are sweet, but trust me. No one will be looking at anyone but Fleur today. Her dress is quite gorgeous," Summer told them.

"We're sure it is-"

"-but you'll forever be-"

"-the only girl-"

"-we keep our eye on," said George, winking at Summer. She rolled her eyes and went to find Luna and Ginny. The ceremony was beautiful, and Summer and Luna were passed around throughout the night. Summer was first asked to dance by George, while Luna danced with Harry. Summer was then passed on to Fred, Luna to George. Summer went from Fred, to Charlie, to Ron, to Bill, to Harry, then finally back to George. Luna went from George, to Fred, to Ron, to Bill, to her father, then finally back to Harry.

"Luna, I just want you to know that I really love you, and I don't want you to ever forget that," Harry said.

"I love you too Harry," Luna said, and Harry kissed her, like they'd never kissed before. Their kiss was interrupted by a patronus from Kingsley, and suddenly chaos erupted. Luna pushed Harry towards Ron and Hermione, while she looked for Ginny and Summer. Summer had found Ginny and was looking for Luna, when a death eater grabbed their hands. Luckily they were saved by Mr. Weasley. They immediately found Luna.

"Fred, George take the girls and get them out of here. Keep them there till we tell you," Mr. Weasley yelled at the twins. They nodded and grabbed the girls hand, and apparated to their apartment above the shop. That was where they stayed till Hogwarts. They helped out in the joke shop, which was one of the only shops still open in Diagon Alley. They were crowded most days, but as Hogwarts approached the crowds became smaller. The day before Hogwarts they all sat down in the living room, which was also the girls makeshift bedroom.

"We'll be seeing you off on the train tomorrow. Mum and Dad can't make it," Fred told them.

"Though, they're not very happy about you going back," George said.

"It's compulsory. We have to go back, or we'd be in trouble," Summer told them. "Especially me." The other girls squeezed their hands. The next day when they were on the Hogwarts's express, it suddenly stopped. The girls and Neville were sitting together, when the Death Eaters came in. Neville stood up his wand raised.

"Hey losers, he's not here," Neville told them. They raised their wands. Summer stood up.

"I'd put those away. I'd like to see you master's reaction if anything happened to his daughter," Summer snarled at them. They glared at her and left. She sat back down, sighing. She hated when she had to mention that he was his daughter.

**HOGWARTS|HOGWARTS|HOGWARTS**

When they reached the Great Hall, they were pleased to see that the inter-house rule hadn't changed. But when they took their seats and saw the head table, they were surprised.

"Snape's headmaster!" Ginny cried.

"And that's Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They're death eaters," Summer said. After the feast, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Summer went to Room of Requirement instead of their dorms. The room perfectly matched to their ideal hideout/dorm rooms. They then called Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Cho, Nigel, Dennis & Colin and a few others to stay in the room with them.

"We've decided that we're starting Dumbledore's Army again. Harry might not be here, but we have someone who can teach us defensive spells," Neville stated. "Summer is going to teach us how to defend ourselves."

"What? No!" Summer said.

"Sum, you know exactly how death eaters attack and defend. There is no one better," Ginny told her.

"How can we trust her?" someone called out.

"You don't trust Summer, you can live with the Carrows," Neville spat.

"We're dividing ourselves into different groups. If you have any issues or anything comes up you either report it to your group leader or Neville. The group leaders are Luna, Ginny, and me. The groups are as following: Padma, Parvati, Lavender are group 1 a.k.a the lookouts. You guys are going to be working with Luna and looking out for anything suspicious or anything that can help us. If you see anything report it to me straight away. Cho, Dennis, and Colin are going to be with Ginny, you guys are group 2 a.k.a the cleanup. If anybody attacks, and I'm sure they will, you all have permission to defend yourself. You three are going to go around after each attack and obliviate the people to make sure it's not suspicious. The last group is Nigel, Dean and Seamus, you guys are group 3 a.k.a the defenders. You guys are with me, and we'll be the ones attacking and defending others. The reason I'm leading this group is that I can scare people into not attacking," Summer told them.

"Our new leader of the DA is Neville," Ginny announced. "He's got the most experience, and if you see anything and can't find your group leader, you find him. Got it?" Everyone nodded. They knew that this was the start of a new revolution.

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY|DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY|DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY**

Since then the people who were tortured the most by the Carrows were Neville, Seamus and Luna. One such instance occurred during a Dark Arts lesson, with Amycus Carrow. He had ordered Neville and Seamus to perform the Crucio on a first year and they refused. So did many other's in the class.

"How dare you disobey me? _Crucio!_" Amycus shouted.

"_PROTEGO!"_ both boys roared. Amycus was thrown back, and he was knocked out. Neville rubbed his coin and Cho and Dennis were there.

"_OBLIVIATE!_" they both shouted, so that no one in that room would remember what happened. Neville and Seamus then helped Dennis position Amycus to look like he had been sleeping. Seamus then obliviate-d him. They group walked out, after making sure all the other students had left and the cost was clear. They entered the ROR, and were bombarded with questions. Ginny took a look at Neville's cuts.

"I'm fine, Gin. Really, Seamus is worse," Neville said, smiling at Seamus, who was showing off his cuts to the girls. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. Suddenly Padma came in.

"Summer, you've been called to Snape's office," she said, breathless. Everyone looked at Summer, and she left. She went to Snape's office.

"What do you want?" Summer asked.

"I need to show you something using the pensive," Snape said. She walked with him and got sucked it. She saw Snape as a child with Lily Evans. James Potter making fun of him. James and Lily getting married. Snape and Dumbledore making plans to try and save the Potters. Snape hugging Lily's dead body. Snape and Dumbledore discussing Voldemort. She then came back into the present.

"Uncle Sev…you…oh my god. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you," she said, hugging him tight. She cried into his robes, and he tried to calm her down.

"When this is all over, we can live together. We can be a family again," Snape told her. She smiled, that was all she wanted.

**MALFOY MANOR|MALFOY MANOR|MALFOY MANOR**

Summer woke up, and she looked around. It was the Malfoy Manor. What was she doing here? Where was Luna? She turned her head as the door opened. In came in Voldemort.

"There you are sweetheart," he said. She shied away from him. "Tell me where your dear Potter is."

"I don't know," she said. He threw her across the room in the glass mirror.

"Don't lie to me," he yelled.

"I'm not. I really don't know," she cried.

"_CRUCIO!_" he exclaimed. She screamed and the whole Manor awoke. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix came running up.

"My lord!" Draco exclaimed. "If you continue this, you might kill her, and that will only bring you downfall."

"You're right Draco. You're lucky you're future husband is so smart, otherwise you may not be breathing right now," said Voldemort, before leaving. Bellatrix went after him, and Draco ran to Summer, who was laying on the floor.

"Oh Sum! I'm so sorry," Draco said. He helped her up and lay her down on the bed. He ordered the house elves to bring up bandages and medicine. He tended to her the entire night. When he turned to leave, she stopped him.

"Draco, don't leave me," she begged. He agreed and slid into the bed with her. The next morning Draco woke up and left. When Summer woke up she saw herself in another mirror that was not broken. She had scars all over her. When she tried to leave the room, she couldn't. She sat there for about half an hour before Draco returned.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About a week. They hit you hard," Draco told her.

"Why can't I leave this stupid room?" she asked.

"So you can't escape, why else?" he replied.

"But I want to see Luna and make sure she is okay," Summer whined.

"She's fine. I've warded the cell so that no one except me and mother can get in. She won't get hurt," he told her. Summer sighed and sat on the bed. Draco sat next to her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"When will this ever stop?" she asked.

"I don't know," Draco sighed.

"Till I was 14, all I worried about was making sure the Weasley's and Harry didn't kill you for being my boyfriend," Summer said. Draco laughed, despite himself. "You're still my boyfriend you know. I never actually broke up with you officially."

"What a boyfriend you have?" he said, sarcastically.

"I think my boyfriend is amazing," she said defensively, making him look at her. "He's sweet, kind, and funny. Sure he's an ass, prick, and really egotistical, but he cares a lot about his family and would do anything for them. Most of all, I love him."

"I don't deserve you," Draco said, before capturing her lips in his own. She pushed herself up a little to deepen the kiss, her hands going up around his neck. She quickly positioned herself in his lap, making it comfortable for the both of them. Suddenly the door burst open and in came in Lucius and Narcissa. Summer sprung off his lap onto the corner of the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but it's important," Lucius said.

"What is it?" Draco snarled.

"They think they have Potter," Narcissa said softly. Summer's eyes widened. Both Draco and Summer sprung off the bed.

"I'm coming with you," Summer insisted. They all looked at her, but the she was determined. They sighed and let her follow them. When they got downstairs, Summer almost gasped when she saw Ron, Hermione and a very messed up looking Harry. Bellatrix forced Draco forward to identify Harry.

"What happened to his face?" Draco asked. The snatchers answered, and Bellatrix walked towards Ron and Hermione. Then she saw the sword.

"Take the boys down. Give me the Mudblood and bring forward Riddle," Bellatrix screeched. Greyback continued to hold Hermione, while Summer was pushed into Bellatrix's waiting arms. Bellatrix grabbed Summer's right hand.

"Let's give you a scar to match your dear Potter's shall we," Bellatrix mused. She took her knife and started to scrape the knife against Summer's arm.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Draco shouted.

"Quiet Draco," Lucius said.

"Where did you find that sword?" Bellatrix screeched as she continued to carve into Summer's arm. Summer tried not to scream, but as she went deeper, she found it harder. Meanwhile in the cell, Pettigrew pushed Ron and Harry into the cell.

"Harry?" asked a soft voice.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed, gathering her up in his arms. "I got so scared when your father told me they took you."

"Ron, Harry?" said another voice. It was Dean. Harry took the mirror out of his sock, and suddenly Dobby appeared.

"Dobby can you take Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander to-" Harry said.

"Shell Cottage…trust me," Ron said. Dobby agreed and they disappeared with a pop. Ron and Harry ran upstairs. They got upstairs and saw a lightning shaped scar on Summer's arm. Greyback was still holding Hermione, while Lucius was holding back Draco. Harry decided that now was good time to disarm them all.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled out, throwing Bellatrix back, then aiming the wand at Greyback who pushed Hermione to the ground. "_Incarcerous!" _Ropes went around Greyback's body. In the meantime, Summer had run over to Draco, who had been shielding her away from the various spells being cast. Suddenly there was a creek and everyone looked up. It was Dobby on a chandelier. As the chandelier fell Draco tossed the wands to Harry, and pushed Summer towards Harry.

"No! I'm not leaving you! He'll punish you!" Summer said, holding onto Draco.

"I'll be tormented more if he hurts you. Just go, it's your only chance. Go!" Draco said.

"No! I can't leave you, not again," she cried.. Draco gave a her a quick kiss before pushing her to Harry. Bellatrix threw the knife just as the apparated. They all landed on the wet sand, and Harry looked at Dobby.

"Harry…Potter…" the elf said…his final words.

**SHELL COTTAGE|SHELL COTTAGE|SHELL COTTAGE**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW or I will cry and not write anymore.**


	12. Year Six Part 2

**Year Six Part 2**

Summer, Luna, Hermione and Ron watched as Harry sat outside, in front of Dobby's grave. Summer gave Luna a look and Luna went outside. She sat down next to Harry silently. She took his hand.

"I was so worried. When I heard they took you. I was thinking what would happen if I lost you. I don't think I would have been able to bear it," Harry told her.

"You're not going to lose me. You're going to defeat You-Know-Who, and we will live happily ever after. I have faith in you," Luna said, firmly.

"You have more faith in me, than I have in myself," Harry said.

"It's a gift," Luna said, smiling slightly. Harry kissed her. She kissed back content. They pulled away and sat next to each other for a few moments.

"They love each other you know. As much as we love each other," Luna said. She didn't have to say anything, he knew she was talking about Draco and Summer.

"I know…but doesn't mean I like him. He still supporting You-Know-Who," Harry said.

"Not really. He just doesn't want to die, or want his family to die."

"She really loves him doesn't she?" Harry asked. Luna nodded her head.

"Summer and I are returning to Hogwarts tomorrow morning," Luna told him.

"Are you sure about that decision?" he asked her. She nodded, and squeezed his hand once more.

**ROOM OF REQUIREMENT|ROOM OF REQUIREMENT|ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

Luna and Summer swung the portrait door open.

"Guess who?" Summer said. Everyone squealed as they came down the ladder. Ginny hugged the both of them tight.

"What happened?" she asked. The rest of the DA listened as they explained about being kidnapped and Harry rescuing them.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Luna asked.

"Well Padma took over Luna's group, and I took over Summer's group," Neville started off.

"But the Carrows have become worse. They've been making us practice Crucio on everyone. And they've chosen us to be practiced on as well," Seamus explained.

"It's going to be hell now that we're back," Dean said, but he smiled. They all smiled along with him. They went straight back into what they had planned at the start of the year. But a few nights later Summer woke up screaming.

_HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO?  
SHE'S IMPORTANT.  
HOW COULD YOU LET POTTER ESCAPE?  
YOU'VE FAIED ME!_

Everyone rushed over to where she was.

"He's angry…really angry. He's mad that Harry and I escaped. He's torturing them, especially Draco. I was Draco's responsibility and Draco made me go with Harry," Summer said through her tears. Ginny and Luna comforted her.

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY|DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY|DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY**

Ginny, Neville and Luna welcome Harry, Hermione and Ron back. They listened to Harry explain that he needed to find something.

"Right, what is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know."

"Where is it?"

"We don't know that either." Silence followed him. "I know that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus answered.

"It has something to do with Ravenclaw." Luna's head started to thinking, and she decided to mention the lost Diadem. Silence had fallen again when the door opened. Summer came running in.

"Snape knows you're here. He's called an assembly," Summer said, breathless. They all wore their uniforms, with the exception of Luna, Dean, Neville and Summer. They marched into the Great Hall. As Snape walked back to the front Harry walked out of the group. The doors of the great hall opened and in came the Order of the Phoenix, including Dean, Neville, Luna, Summer, Ron and Hermione.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry asked, and Summer made herself not go up and stop him. Suddenly McGonagall stood in front of Harry as Snape raised his wand. Spells were exchanged and Snape flew out of there. As everyone cheered, the hall went cold…dark and cold.

"AHHHHHH!" Summer screamed as she collapsed to the floor. Fred and George were at her side first, then Luna, Neville and Ginny. Harry ran towards her and held her shoulders, but she just continued to scream. Voldemort's cold and dark voice silently thundered above them. As his voice faded away, Harry was still gripping onto Summer's shoulders as Pansy shrieked. Immediately Ginny, Neville and Luna were in front of him. Harry walked off the hall after telling Neville to hold down the fort. Summer, Ginny and Seamus followed Neville and McGonagall out, while Luna followed Harry. Luna watched Harry run up to the Ravenclaw Tower. She called his name, but he wouldn't listen.

"Harry! I need to talk to you," Luna said.

"Luna, I love you, but now is not the time," he said.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Luna yelled at him. Harry stared at her in surprise. "Didn't you hear what Cho said? No one alive has seen it. It's obvious isn't it. We have to talk to someone who's dead."

The light flashed outside, and Harry went to stand next to Luna.

"It's impressive isn't it," Luna said. Harry took her hand, and they headed down to where Luna said he'd find Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I think it's better if you talk to her yourself. Anyway, I should really go and help the rest," Luna said. She kissed his cheek and sped up the stairs. She found Ginny, Summer and Seamus standing at the end of the bridge.

"Where's Neville?" Luna asked. They pointed to the other side of the bridge. Suddenly they heard shouting, and it was coming closer. They saw Neville running, and they all gasped when they saw him fall.

"Neville!" Ginny cried, Seamus and Summer were holding her back. Suddenly they saw a wand and a hand erupt, and Neville pulled himself up. Ginny ran to him and kissed him flat on his lips. The other three looked away.

"You idiot! Don't ever do that again! That was the best yet stupidest thing you've ever done!" Ginny exclaimed. Summer and Luna smiled knowingly at each other. They proceeded inside, but then Voldemort's voice was around as well.

_Summer my sweet, come to me or else. Come to me or else I will take away the last family you have. You have half an hour. _

They all looked at her. She thought about Snape and Harry. She couldn't let them die for her. She took a step forward, only to be pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny demanded.

"I have to go Gin. He'll kill everyone I care about, including you, if I don't."

"He'll hurt you," Luna argued.

"But he won't kill me. If he kills me, then he'll be killing himself," Summer said, before apparating to the boat house where Voldemort had taken refuge.

"Aah Summer, we were just talking about you," Voldemort told her. "At least you have made a clever decision unlike foolish Mr. Potter. He circled around her.

"_Incarcerous!"_ he yelled, while the ropes bound her. He pushed her to the corner and she stayed there…waiting.

**DIADEM|DIADEM|DIADEM**

Harry ran down the stairs, stupefy-ing any death eaters that crossed him. Then he came across Ginny, Neville and Luna, running up the stairs.

"Ginny, Neville, Luna! Are you alright?" he called out.

"Never better. I feel like I could spit fire," Neville told him, grabbing Ginny's hand and running up. Harry turned to Luna. They kissed, like they were putting all their feelings into that kiss. They pulled away, almost breathless.

"Stay safe," Harry told her.

"You too," she said, before running up after Ginny and Neville. Harry continued running to the ROR, and when he got there he searched for the Diadem. He found it, but then Draco, Goyle and Blaise showed up.

"Why didn't you tell her, Bellatrix? You knew it was me," Harry asked. Draco looked at Goyle and Blaise, who were eyeing him.

"Summer," was all he muttered.

"You love her, don't you? You'd give your life for her," Harry asked.

"Of course I would. She'd the same for me, and you," Draco told him.

"They why are you doing this? Why are you supporting him?" Harry asked back.

"I'm not. Whatever I'm doing is to protect the people I love, which means my family. I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on dying young."

"Then help me. Help me defeat him."

"Do him Draco," Goyle said.

"No! The Dark Lord needs him alive!" Draco said.

"If you don't do it, I will," Goyle said. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_PROTEGO!" _yelled Draco. "_STUPEFY!" _

"You saved my life," Harry said, looking at Draco in astonishment.

"Like I said, I protect the ones I love, and Summer wouldn't be very happy if you turned up dead."

"I owe you one," Harry said. He grabbed the diadem, but unfortunately Goyle had woken up and set the place on fire.

"COME ON! Let's get out of here!" Draco yelled as they ran. While running they found brooms and flew out of there, only to land on the floor. Ron and Hermione then came running passed the basilisk fang and allowed Harry to stab the diadem. Harry fell against the wall.

_NO! Nagini stay.  
Stay with Summer.  
I need to keep both of you safe.  
Stay here with her. _

Harry looked at the three expectant faces.

"Oh no…Summer…" he said.

"What? What's happened to her?" Draco asked.

"She and the snake. They're the last Horcruxes," Harry told them. Draco, Ron and Hermione dawned looks of horror on their faces.

"Where are they Harry? Find them," Ron said. Harry closed his eyes.

**BOATHOUSE|BOATHOUSE|BOATHOUSE**

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione waited outside the boat house, and looked in horror and Voldemort allowed Nagini to kill Snape. Draco clenched his fist, and willed himself not to go and kill Voldemort himself, while hearing Summer's cries of despair. Once Voldemort had gone, they all ran in. Draco burnt the ropes of Summer and she ran to Snape.

"Take them," Snape said crying. Harry took his tears, while Summer clung to him with dear life.

"No! Uncle Sev! No! Don't leave me!" Summer sobbed.

"My dear girl. You're so brave. You know what you must do," Snape said, as Summer continued to cry. "I love you so dearly. Don't ever forget that. Take care of her Draco."

"I love you too," Summer cried, while Draco felt tears go down his face, as he nodded.

"Look at me, Potter," Snape said, while Harry looked at him. "You have your mother's eyes."

And with that Severus Snape, breathed his last breath.

"NO! UNCLE SEV! NOOO!" Summer cried. Draco pulled her away and comforted her. Suddenly Voldemort's voice erupted from above them and they listened.

"Let's get back to the school," Harry said. Together they apparated to outside the entrance of the school. They walked silently in the silence of the school. As they opened the door they saw everyone. They walked closer to where they saw a group of red heads huddled. Ron ran forward and broke down crying. There on the ground lay a silent, dead Fred. Summer summoned a fresh set of tears and clung to Luna and Ginny. She then hugged George. Harry looked around at all the death. In front of his eyes were Lupin and Tonks, lying dead, their hands almost touching. Harry could feel the tears prickle down his face. Summer got up and looked at Harry.

"You have to do it," she told him. "You have to kill me."

"NO!" "SUMMER!" "WHAT?" "NO!" There were cries from the entire Weasley family, Luna, Harry and Draco.

"You have to. I'm a horcrux. If you don't kill me, then you can't kill him. It has to be done," Summer told Harry.

"I can't kill you. You're my family," Harry argued.

"Then you do it," Summer said turning to Draco, whose eyes widened. "If you really love me."

"Don't. You know I do. But this is crazy…you can't expect me to kill you," Draco told her.

"You have to. It's the only way. If you want to live longer, you have to. Kill me and you are one step closer to defeating him," Summer said.

"You can't leave us here," Luna cried.

"If I'm alive, Voldemort can't die. If I'm dead, you can get rid of him once and for all," Summer said. "It's okay. Sirius is dead, and so is Snape. It's okay, I'll be able to see them once more." She looked at Harry. "You would have been a great brother to me." She looked straight into Draco's eyes. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Summer Riddle," Draco said, kissing her for what was most probably their last time. Summer pulled away.

"Do it," she whispered.

"NO!" "NO!" "SUMMER!" Harry, Ginny and Luna cried. Neville was holding Ginny back, Ron and Hermione doing the same to Harry, while Bill did the same with Luna.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Draco whispered, pointed to Summer's chest. A bright green spark hit her as she closed her eyes for the very last time. Draco caught her as she fell forward. He cried, for the first time in a long time, he cried. And he couldn't stop. Ginny and Luna had broken free of their holds and ran to Summer, who now lay lifeless in Draco's arms. They cried onto her body. Harry stared at the lifeless body of his was-to-be sister. He pushed out of Ron and Hermione's grip and left the Great Hall. He knew what he had to do, and he went to the head master's office.

**HARRY POTTER|HARRY POTTER|HARRY POTTER**

Neville, Draco, Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood in the front. They watched as Hagrid brought Harry's body and they cried and screamed.

"Draco, come join me," Voldemort said.

"No," Draco's voice quavered a little, but she stood up straight. "I'm not joining you. I had to kill the woman I loved because of you." Voldemort's eyes widened. "Yes, Summer is dead, Harry is dead, which means we're even closer to getting rid of you."

"How dare…_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Voldemort yelled.

"_PROTEGO!" _cried Lucius, Narcissa and to everyone's surprise and joy Summer. She came forward and took Draco's hand.

"But you're…" Draco said.

"I was. But let's just say that just because you've been killed doesn't mean you're actually dead," Summer announced.

"_AVADA_-_"_ but before Voldemort could cry the rest of the spell, McGonagall had cast a shield charm around them. Everyone ran inside, and soon enough there were spells everywhere.

"Kill the snake!" Summer told Neville. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were fighting Bellatrix. Draco, Ron and George were fighting Greyback and Yaxley. Summer, McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley were all fighting against Voldemort.

"How dare you defy your own father?" Voldemort yelled.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! Snape was the closest thing I had to a father," Summer yelled, blocking each and every spell he threw at her. Keeping his distracted while McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn spell after spell at him. Summer was then thrown to the side, where she ended up near where the girls were fighting Bellatrix. As the killing curse missed Ginny by an inch, they were all pushed out of the way by Molly Weasley who threw curse after curse at Bellatrix.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER! YOU BITCH!"

Everything froze as the final curse hit Bellatrix square in the chest. As Bellatrix froze, Voldemort screamed. All at once Voldemort threw a killing curse towards Molly Weasley, which was blocked by the one and only…Harry Potter. Everyone cheered and screamed. But all quieted down as Harry started to speak. The crowds watched and Harry and Voldemort circled.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people … "

"But you did not!"

"… I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare … "

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret...

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Muddblood mother like a cockroach, Potter… and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, "I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

Summer clutched Draco's arm, and he could feel tears go down her face as they talked about Snape.

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him …"

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!"

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy … I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had socked Voldemort like this. Harry saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try...

Try for some remorse..."

"You dare…?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed … "

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Draco stared in shock.

"Holy Fuck!" he whispered under his breath, as everyone around him stared at him. Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

"AVADA KADAVRA!" "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Red sparks burst and erupted. The hall watched as Voldemort's wand turned against him and and he crumpled away into nothing. Cheers erupted and everyone rushed towards Harry. Luna reached him first, then Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Summer and so on. They all hugged him as if their life depended on it. But as the sun rose again, everyone went their separate ways into the Great Hall. Harry entered the great hall once again with Ron and Hermione, clutching his original wand in hand. In the corner of the room sat the Weasley's along with Luna, Neville and surprisingly the Malfoys. The trio joined them, Harry sitting next to Luna, who squeezed his hand.

"I think now is great time for us to get back together, don't you?" Luna said, with that usual dreamy smile on her face.

They all smiled at her. It was over, all the horror and pain. Although they lost people they love, they know that they have to live for the future not the past.

**WE'RE NOT DONE YET**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE or I will cry and not upload the epilogue. **


	13. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE 3**

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione returned to finish their seventh year with Neville, Ginny, Luna and Summer. Luna and Harry fell more and more in love each moment, the same with Draco and Summer. At the end of the seventh year Neville proposed to Ginny, who accepted before he could even get the questions, and slowly one by one each of the got married.

**GINNY & NEVILLE|GINNY & NEVILLE|GINNY & NEVILLE**

Ginny and Neville got married the summer after their seventh year. It was an beautiful ceremony. Both Neville and Ginny had two groomsmen and bridesmaid. The girls had decided that they would be the maid of honor for each other's wedding. Summer was Ginny's maid of honor, Luna would be Summer's and Ginny would be Luna's. Neville's best man was Harry and his other groomsman, surprisingly, was Draco. Neville and Draco became fast friends after the Battle. The ceremony was beautiful with Mrs. Weasley and Neville's grandmother crying in the front row. Ginny's gown was a short sleeved, ivory gown, that was fitting till just above the knees then flowed out nicely. It had pearl and silver beading till her knees. Her fiery red hair was left down and she looked absolutely radiant. Summer and Luna were wearing dark cream colored, strapless, dresses. The top was a wraparound till under the bust, then it kind of ruffled out. They held it at the Burrow.

"Well here I am. Honestly I never thought Neville would get married before me, but I'm glad he is. Neville has been one of my closest friends since I joined Hogwarts and he's always stood up for what he believes is right, even against me. He is one of the bravest people I know, and I honestly would not be standing here without him. He's marrying Ginny, who is like a sister to me. When I first met Ginny, I'm not gonna lie she was frightened of me. But now she's grown into this beautiful woman, and without her I wouldn't have met my girlfriend. So cheers to the married couple," Harry said, while everyone cheered. It was Summer's turn next.

"What can I say, I knew they were meant to be. They've been dating since my third year, which is what five years now," this was interrupted by a "WHAT?" from Ron. "They are one of the cutest couples I've ever seen and I haven't seen a couple more in love than them. They've been through so much together and honestly it's unbelievable. Ginny is basically a sister to me, and I wouldn't have been able to survive in Hogwarts without her and Luna. And Neville, well never is like the brother I've never had," this was interrupted by a "HEY!" from Harry, while everyone else laughed. "He's one of the people I love and trust the most in my life, along with Gin. Honestly I don't think I've met a couple more made for each other," Summer said.

All in all, it was a beautiful ceremony. After that Ginny went professional in Quidditch and Neville became the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. They got an apartment near Hogsmeade, and have dinner at the Burrow every other weekend. They had three children: Alice Charlotte Longbottom, Augusta Jane Longbottom, and Frank Arthur Longbottom. They all followed their parents and ended up in Gryffindor, with Alice excelling at DADA, Augusta being an amazing Chaser and Frank getting Outstanding in Herbology.

**DRACO & SUMMER|DRACO & SUMMER|DRACO & SUMMER**

Draco and Summer were the next ones to get married. This wedding was more of a grand affair as Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't have it any other way. They held at Malfoy Mansion, after it had been restored to its former glory. Luna was Summer's maid of honor and Ginny was the other bridesmaid. Blaise was Draco's best man and Neville was the other groomsmen, Draco returning the favor. Harry gave Summer away as he was her only actual family left. Summer's wedding gown was plain, but gorgeous. It was fitting till around the waist are then flowed straight down. It was essentially just an ivory dress, as the bottom layer. On top of it was a short sleeved lace dress that covered the entire dress. Her hair was up in a bun, and it accentuated her heart shaped face. Luna and Ginny both wore a short sleeved, mixed silver and pink dress that had flower designs on it.

"Well, I'm going to be honest, I used to hate Draco. But honestly, he's my best friend. I probably wouldn't be alive without him. He's a great guy, actually and has always been there for me. He's gone through a lot in life, but the single that kept him going was not only his family, but his beautiful new wife. Summer was the ray of light in his dark days, and he did everything he could to protect her. Draco is probably one of the most caring people I've met, he'd do anything to protect the ones he loves. Now Summer, well she is the ray of light in everyone's lives. Even with her dark past, she makes everyone smile. She's one of my closest friends and I love her like a sister. There aren't any people better for them than each other," Blaise said. Everyone clapped and Draco didn't have to curse him after all…just kidding. Then Luna stood up.

"Well…I honestly didn't think Summer would let me make a speech, but I'm glad she has. I met Summer on the Hogwarts express. She was shy and didn't really talk much, but as I got to know her she was one of the nicest people I've ever met. She would do anything to protect me and Ginny. No matter what she her past was, she always made sure she had a bright future. And the second I saw her and Draco together I knew they were meant for each other. The amount of fighting they did was unbelievable, but I hadn't seen a couple more in love. They would give their lives to protect each other, even as far as killing the other one. But Draco, take care of her, she'll do the same for you," Luna ended her speech. Summer almost cried…almost.

Draco became the potions teacher at Hogwarts and he and Neville hung out a lot. Summer became a Healer, but then decided to become the Charms teacher. They ended up having 4 children: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Cassandra Molly Malfoy (Mrs. Weasley cried when she found out), and twins Fredrick George Malfoy (George cried and even hugged Draco when he found out) and Jacob Lucius Malfoy. Scorpius was the only one of their children to go into Slytherin, the Cassandra and Jacob went into Ravenclaw, while Fred followed his namesakes and went into Gryffindor to everyone's surprise (and Draco's disgust). Scorpius was extremely good at Quidditch, and so was Fred, while Cassandra and Jacob were excelled at Potions and Charms like their parents.

**HARRY & LUNA|HARRY & LUNA|HARRY & LUNA**

Harry and Luna were the last of all the couples to get married. It took place at the Burrow as well, since Mrs. Weasley insisted that Harry and Luna were basically like children. Ginny was Luna's maid of honor, while Ron was obviously Harry's best man, while George was the other groomsman. Luna's wedding dress was a sleeveless ivory dress with a lace design on it. It was fitting till around the knees, then it flowed out a little. It has a few ruffles at the end, making it unique. Ginny and Summer wore pale yellow strapless dresses with a gold belt at the waist. It was perfect. Luna insisted on hanging corks around the place, as it was Christmas wedding and George had hung mistletoe.

"Well… I suck at giving speeches, but since you're my best friend I'm making an exception. Harry, as I said before, you're my best friend. You're also the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived and god knows what else. You've been my best friend since we met on the train to Hogwarts. You've saved my and my family's life so many times, we cannot repay you. If it weren't for you, I probably would have never decided to get along with Hermione and we would have never married. I can't believe you're marry Luna, but you guys are pretty much perfect for each other. Luna, you know I find you a little weird, but you wouldn't be you otherwise. Take care of Harry, otherwise he'll drive us all insane," Ron said, making everyone laugh. Then it was Ginny's turn to stand up.

"Well, Luna and I have been friends since we were born basically. We're basically inseparable, then Summer joined, and then Neville. The four of us are basically inseparable, and I couldn't choose a better bunch of people to be spending the rest of my life with. Luna is one of the sweetest, most unique people I've ever met. She's crazy but amazing, and if you hurt her Harry, I'm sure Sum, Nev and I won't hesitate to murder you. And you won't be the boy who lived anymore. So yeah…I was obsessed with Harry, but honestly who wasn't. I guess I outgrew that crush and decided that if there was anyone for Harry, it was Miss Lovegood…I mean Mrs. Potter over here. You guys are one of the happiest couples I have ever seen, and honestly I don't think anyone understands Harry like Luna does," Ginny said.

Harry trained to be an Auror while Luna became a naturalist and studied plants and creatures. Since Harry was an Auror, Luna was always on edge about him. But as time went on, Harry finally decided to become the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. They went out to have 4 children as well: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter and Summer Ginny Potter. James, Albus and Lily all became amazing Quidditch players, while Summer excelled in all her subjects. James and Albus ended up in Gryffindor, while Lily and Summer were put in Ravenclaw.

**THE END|EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER|THE END**

**Oh My God. I'M DONE. That is 13 CHAPTERS! **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the story and I enjoyed writing this story!**

**Please check out my other HP stories "Friends are Forever" and its sequel "Love Ends Never". My other One-Shots "Surprise, Surprise" and "Taking Care". **

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE or I will cry and not update my other stories!**


End file.
